Comenzar de Nuevo
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: Itachi no muere, ella se va y él vuelve para esperarla... no soy bueno en resumir, solo disfruten!, le cambié un poco el género, ahora sí va de acuerdo con la historia que han ido leyendo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola- normal

_Hola_- diálogo

_hola__-_pensamientos

M por contenido futuro, advertencia- podrá ser mi primer lemon pero es hot…-

Disclaimer: si Naruto fuera mío entonces no estaría escribiendo esto…

**N/A: no sean malos, es mi primer fict a publicar y necesito que me ayuden con sus opiniones respecto a este para cuando escriba el segundo… toda opinión está bien recibida, sin embargo necesito que me indiquen por qué les parece bien o no para bien de todos…- sí, todos, a mí por retroalimentación y a ustedes porque son los lectores y deben ser complacidos!-**

**Pd. Si por casualidad encuentran similitudes con otros ficts, perdón por eso, pero déjenme hacerles saber que si tomé la idea es porque realmente me gustó, sin embargo haré el esfuerzo de no copiar datos de otros.**

Comencemos… un nuevo amanecer

_Después del ataque de Akatsuki a Konoha y la derrota de la temida organización a manos del futuro rokudaime hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, y de la nueva generación que llevarían la voluntad del fuego, otrora llamados los 9 Novatos, así como la ayuda de Taka… _

No necesitaba más. Su equipo, el de _él_, se había desintegrado después de un mes de recuperaciones en el hospital, sin embargo _ella_ continuaba a su lado. Había dicho que no volvería a la aldea, que solo ayudaba por su hermano quien milagrosamente aún estaba vivo y nadie sabía cómo. Lo que ella no sabía era que él realmente había dicho que no volvería _aún_, su mente ya acostumbrada a ser pesimista después de tantos años de soledad por _su_ culpa, de tantas esperanzas de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta que como si nada _él_ rompía con todo el orgullo insensible del mundo, y que tras de eso ahora_ella_ estuviera con él…

No podía tener el corazón más hecho pedazos, si es que a ese polvo que sangraba se le podía llamar _pedazos_… acaso era ella? Era su culpa, su existencia, la que le impedía volver a la aldea?

-_shishou… _

_-estás segura de ello? Mira que mentir de manera tan descarada para que él vuelva a hacer su vida aquí… Sakura, solo te harás más pedazos cuando regreses…-_era su alumna, su segunda mano derecha, alguien tan cercano como una hija, no podía verla sufrir por amor de esa manera… le parecía más tortura que lo que ella había perdido con su hermano y Dan…_-_

_-es lo mejor… además, quiero conocer el mundo, ayudar, y concentrarme en mí y en mis estudios como médico ninja… aquí es inútil, cada sitio guarda recuerdos suyos…_

_-y Naruto? Ya pensaste en él…?_

_-él… entenderá… -_la verdad le dolía en el alma no poder verlo convertirse en hokage, pero él le recordaba al que tanto quería olvidar_-_

_-cuídate… recuerda que aquí todos te queremos…_

Se dio la vuelta y con paso decidido pero doloroso, quizás buscando que alguien la detuviera y la noqueara para obligarla a quedarse, pero en el fondo sabía que ni su mejor amiga lo haría… _porque nadie sabía que ella se iba_…

--------------o---------------

Aún no estaba listo para volver, lo haría, volvería, pero aún no… primero debía poner su vida en orden, prepararse para ser el subordinado de una autoridad, uno entre tantos… además su relación con su hermano apenas estaba comenzando a ser lo que una vez fue hacía tantos años, solo que más madura…

Naruto había entendido, y le había deseado suerte, así como también lo había amenazado a muerte si no cumplía su palabra. Pero a ella no la había encontrado, la había buscado para hacerle la misma promesa que a su amigo- o tal vez una un tanto diferente- pero parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire… para males peores Karin no dejaba de atosigarlo cada vez que podía…

De la molesta pelirroja se había librado de una forma astuta pero no tan rápida… gracias a que ese tal Sai había aceptado irse con ellos… sí, el dulce sabor de la libertad, de no ser perseguido por la molesta y obsesionada fangirl… era malo, se reía en sus adentros imaginando al pobre Sai soportando a la maniática esa y sus caprichos…

Su vida había dado un giro increíble, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, cómo poco a poco hablaba con oraciones más completas, y se sentía alegre… en cuanto volviera a konoha su vida sería diferente… en estos momentos tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz…_casi_…

-_té?_

_-hn, sí…_

_-es un lindo día…_

_-lo es…_

Y junto a su hermano se acomodó en el pasillo de una pequeña casa de alquiler que habían adquirido en Suna…

Llevaban dos meses de viaje y aún faltaban unos cuantos para volver a su hogar…

----------------o------------------

-_QUÉ??!!!!!_- gritó a todo pulmón- _cómo es eso Tsunade-no-baachan!? Ella no se pudo haber ido así… por qué?_

_-fue su decisión, Naruto, ni yo pude hacer que se detuviera… Naruto, tú y yo la conocemos casi mejor que nadie, sabemos muy bien que tarde o temprano algo como esto sucedería… _

_-es cierto, Naruto… ella volverá, no te preocupes… todos sabemos que lo que necesita es tiempo para ella, estar sola…_

_-cierto, además de que su viaje no es solo para eso, sino también de estudios… _

_-entiendo… bueno, tengo hambre… ja ne…!-_se dio la vuelta dejando el despacho de la hokage y se dirigió a Ichirakus…

-_ha madurado…_

_-sí…_

_-Sakura-chan… entiendo por qué haces esto… pero si esa es tu decisión, esperaré a que vuelvas… cuídate!_ Naruto pensaba mientras veía hacia el cielo azul.

**Bueno, éste ha sido corto, no les doy esperanzas de que los siguientes capítulos sean más largos, pero a cambio intentaré incluir un poco de otros personajes… opinen!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

_-Naruto-no-niichan! _

_-oi, Konohamaru! _

_-es cierto? Dentro de poco serás hokage?_

_-sí! Dentro de poco cumpliré mi sueño y todos en la aldea me reconocerán! Entonces, para cuando venga el teme se lo podré restregar en la cara y lo obligaré a arrodillarse y a ser mi sirviente y a traerme ramen… y como castigo por habernos dejado todos esos años lo haré comerse un tazón con dulces…!y…_

_- Naruto-niichan, creo que te estás pasando…_

_-uh?_

_-escuché que estás saliendo con la chica tímida… cómo era que se llamaba?_

_-ah, Hinata-chan…! Jeje, sí… pero tú también estás saliendo con alguien, verdad?_

_-jeje, sí, Saya-chan… oye, pero dime, cómo es?_

_-a qué te refieres?_

_-pues… tú sabes líder! _

_-no lo sé… ella es diferente…_

_-cierto… con ellas es diferente… entonces ya te pasó lo de Sakura-neechan…?_

_-ajá… a decir verdad me hace mucha falta, ya hace dos años que se fue y no hemos tenido noticias de ella salvo alguna que otra carta cada cierto tiempo… Sakura-chan… , uh? Pero, y qué pasó con Moegi? No estaba detrás de ti?_

_-al principio sí, pero ya luego se fijó en Udon y ahora esta juntos…_

_-EEHHH?! Udon?! Y yo que creía que era gay…_

------------------o---------------------

Había libros tirados en el suelo de una habitación iluminada solamente por velas, dejando a la vista a una cansada y despreocupada pelirosa que dormía como si fuera la última vez que tuviera para ello. Venía de estudiar y trabajar por unas 22 largas horas con pocos descansos en el hospital de la pequeña villa. Se encontraba en el país de las montañas, un sitio bastante tranquilo y perfecto para el estudio de venenos y sellos de maldición, así como de extrañas enfermedades. El lugar quedaba realmente lejos de lo que se catalogaría como "conocido", además tenía pocas conexiones con el resto del mundo, sin embargo ella se las arreglaba para enviar sus avances y descubrimientos a Konoha y alguna que otra carta a Naruto o a Tsunade…

Han pasado seis años desde que inició su viaje, sus cualidades como médico se habían convertido en leyenda, como shinobi entrenaba constantemente y sus habilidades se habían incrementado sorprendentemente. Era toda una mujer de 22 años, su cuerpo delineaba sus curvas, aunque sus pechos en un inicio eran meramente pequeños en el tiempo transcurrido habían crecido un poco más, su cabello estaba cuidado y su estilo de llevarlo era diferente, su flequillo era largo a ambos lados de su cara-cuya frente se había vuelto de longitud normal-, y era largo atrás, un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero no se apreciaba tanto pues lo llevaba en un moño singular… sus ojos eran de un verde vibrante que detonaban una incesante dicotomía interior entre fríos y ardientes.

Si bien había aprendido a llevar su vida de una manera tranquila basada en el _carpe diem_, seguía con su virginidad intacta. Y, aunque en su mente ya no pensara tanto en su antigua vida, aún _lo_ amaba, y ella lo sentía. Se había rendido en sus intentos de olvidarlo hacía mucho tiempo, ahora vivía con el sentimiento sin que éste influyera en su actual vida. Pero, _ya era hora de volver a casa…_

… volver a los recuerdos…

-------------o---------------

Dos años después de la partida de la flor de cerezo- N/A: jaja, ni qué Lee…!- los hermanos Uchiha volvieron. A tiempo para ver cómo Naruto se convertía en hokage… sin embargo _alguien_ hacía falta en el paisaje, y _él_ lo notó de primera entrada…

_-cómo que se fue? _

_-teme, hace dos años se fue… _

_-por qué?_

_-la vieja me dijo que fue por estudios… pero tú y yo sabemos que hay otra razón para eso… _

_-pero…_

_-lo siento teme, creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo… no podía esperarte tanto, y cuando llegaste con esa tal Karin…_

_- Karin qué tiene que ver?! Jamás me fijé en ella, jamás me importó! No como __ella__…_

_-pero ella lo vio de otra manera, mientras que tú utilizabas las habilidades de ella Sakura-chan se fijó en el hecho de que tú la tomabas en cuenta…_

_-mierda!- _dio un puñetazo en la pared haciendo que se derrumbara, respiró un poco al darse la vuelta e intentó serenarse. Ella se había ido para olvidarlo, lo sabía, _lo_ _sentía_, le dolía, _la_ _amaba_…-_no sabes cuándo vuelve?_

_-ni idea teme… _

_-…_

_-teme… ella te ama, sé que no podrá olvidarte… es lo único que puedo decirte…_

_-…_

_-la esperarás?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-sí…_

------------o-------------

_ah, ya van seis años… tsk, otro día más…otro día más de tener que soportar a ese Shaoran! Cómo lo odio! Es como ver las peores características de Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee y Sora…JUNTOS!! Agghhh! _abrió los ojos con pesadez y el seño fruncido con solo pensar en el joven…

Shaoran no era feo, de hecho era el chico más apuesto de la región- como Sasuke en la suya-, sus ojos ambarinos contrastaban con su piel blanca- a lo literal, N/A: hemhemsaihemhem- y su cabello verde –N/A: aaah dios qué es esooo?!!-; el joven de 24 años no era tonto, pero a veces pasaba de idiota- como Naruto-, insultaba-como Sai-, era un pervertido salido del closet- jeje Kakashi-, era vago- ya saben quién-, chismoso como nadie- Inoo!-, revoloteaba alrededor de Sakura- como Lee- y era busca pleitos, como Sora… sinceramente ella no lo soportaba…

Pero lo peor de todo era tener que curarlo cada vez que iba al hospital exigiendo que fuera ella quien lo sanara… todos sabían que sus descuidos al entrenar no eran lo que decían ser, sino una manera adrede de sofocar a la pobre médico. Ella lo sabía, y como regalo especial decidió jugar sucio ella también…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

-_aaagh! _

_-calma Ino! Es el día de tu boda!_

_-lo sé, lo sé! Pero me da rabia que la frentona no esté aquí! Si hasta Sasuke e Itachi-san están aquí!_

_-oye, hablando de ese par… bueno, de Itachi… no has escuchado los rumores?_

_-por supuesto que los he escuchado Temari! El detalle es que no son rumores…_

_-qué rumores?_

_-jaja, no me extraña que no sepas, Hinata…_

_-por supuesto que no, Tenten-chan, a mi casa aún no llegan… _

_-la verdad a mí sí me extraña porque mira que tener a tu lado a Naruto, yo pensé que serías de las primeras en darse cuenta…_

_-como sea, la cosa es que parece que Ayame-san, la hija del viejo Ichirakus está saliendo con Itachi-san…_

_- NAAANIII??!!_

_-sí…_

_-bueno, la verdad es que Ayame-san no es fea…_

_-sí, pero estamos hablando del sexy Uchiha Itachi!! _

_-hmmmm, cómo lo habrá atrapado…?_

_-Temari… mira que tú estás con Kiba…_

_-sí, pero eso no me impide decir que los hermanos Uchiha son unos…._

_-TEMARIII!!!_

_- está bien, ya entendí….!_

La boda transcurrió sin problemas, claro que después de que al sacerdote que unía las vidas de Shikamaru y de Ino casi le da un paro cuando le preguntó a éste si aceptaba como esposa a la dicha señorita y él respondió un "_ahhh, es problemático, pero acepto…_". Y en el discurso dedicaron su unión y su amistad con Chouji a su difunto maestro Azuma y a el hijo que tuvo con Kurenai.

_-sabes que ella no está… _

_-…_

_-vamos a casa si eso te hace sentir mejor…_

_-quiero verla…aunque sea de lejos…_

_-… lo sé… _

--------------------o----------------------

En la habitación de la médico la penumbra se aclaraba conforme iba amaneciendo. Poco a poco la luz mostraba sobre la cama el cuerpo desnudo del galán de pelo verde, exhausto, sudado y dormido, con una sonrisa inmensa en sus facciones.

A millas del lugar, Sakura continuaba su camino por los árboles planeando tomar un descanso en la villa que estuviera más cerca para cuando fuera anocheciendo.

Hacia el medio día Shaoran se despertó extrañado por el frío que sentía en la cama. _No es que no lo hubiera sentido la noche anterior cuando estaba retozando con la hermosa kunoichi_, pero el hecho de que el sitio también estuviera silencioso le molestaba. Se supone que él era quien jugaba con las mujeres, pero en ese momento se sentía frustrado. Se levantó y después de vestirse salió del apartamento, ahora sí estaba molesto, en el lugar no estaban sus pertenencias!

_me siento usado…pero qué bien que me usó!!!_, corrió hasta el hospital para buscarla, pero la respuesta que recibió de las enfermeras del lugar lo dejaron pálido…

-_cómo que se fue ayer por la noche?!!? _

Oh, cómo se reía la kunoichi al imaginarse la cara del joven en cuanto se diera cuenta de que ella jamás estuvo con él en la cama… que un genjutsu lo había seducido y que él se había _acostado_ solo…! Había caído tan bien en la trampa! La que había estado planeando por unos días antes de partir de nuevo a Konoha…

_**Flashback**_

_{_ como cada día, él había llegado con algunas costillas rotas y algunas cortadas en su rostro para que ella las sanara. (N/A: masoquista!!)

_Shaoran, de nuevo…_

_Hola, Sakura-chan…-_ dijo con un tono suave y sensual-_es un placer verte de nuevo…y…_

_Tres costillas rotas y…_ _los cortes en la cara cómo fueron?_

_Verás, intentaba bajar a este gato para una pequeña y adorable niña, pero el árbol era realmente resbaloso y al tomar al pequeño animal di un mal paso y caí, las ramas me quebraron las costillas y el adorable animalito se asustó tanto que me aruñó y cortó la cara con sus garritas… entonces vine para que la mejor médico me atendiese… _

_Ajá…imbécil, según él le voy a creer que el gato tiene garras tan afiladas como un kunai…, cuál gato fue?_

_El de Kotoba Mirako-chan…_

_Ah…ese gato murió hace quince días… este idiota ya superó a Naruto…cómo es jounin?!_

Le sanó las heridas, lo vendó con fuerza disimulada, el pobre casi no respiraba. Comenzó a llenar el expediente con los datos actuales…

_Nombre: Hitarashi Shaoran_

_Rango: jounin_

_Fecha: 16 de octubre _

_Hora ingreso: 16h 03min_

_Observaciones: tres costillas rotas y cortes amplios en la cara, razón: el gato muerto de Kotoba Mirako lo atacó después de caerse de un árbol del cual intentaba bajar al dicho "animal", en donde se quebró las costillas con las ramas de un árbol resbaloso y el gato le cortó la cara._

Entonces su cerebro funcionó rápidamente y creó la venganza- si es que así se le podía llamar- perfecta.

_Listo, Shaoran… _

_Gracias Sakura-chan… dime, hay alguna forma en la que te pueda pagar toda la atención que me has brindado?_

_Mmm… creo que hay algo…_

_Sí…_

_Yo… pues… quería saber si podrías venir a mi apartamento dentro de cinco días a las ocho…_

_Es eso una cita?_

_Humm, supongo…_

_Entonces ahí estaré hermosa… _

_Bien, te espero con ansias…!_

Ella salió de la habitación atragantada por las risas que intentaba suprimir a toda costa antes de que él se diera cuenta. El dicho día ella había renunciado al hospital anunciando que volvería a su aldea, empacó las cosas y antes de salir del apartamento con ellas creó un campo de genjutsu especial para el invitado de esa noche. Luego se fue.

El grandioso jounin había caído abiertamente y durante esa noche solo se escucharon sus gemidos y suspiros de placer solitario.

_**Fin del flashback**_

----------------------o----------------------

Konoha aún quedaba lejos, al menos unos dos días o tres a vuelo de halcón, una semana para ella pues iba a paso constante pero no lento.

_Shishou ya no es hokage, le dejó el puesto a Naruto… lo lograste, Naruto! No puedo esperar a verlo tras el escritorio… aunque probablemente se lo tome peor que shishou el muy vago… jajaja debe estar quejándose de que ya no puede salir a misiones de ningún tipo… _continuó saltando por los árboles.

Ya faltaban unas horas para llegar a la villa, el clima era frío, la nieve cubría los bosques y las carreteras.

Vestida con una capa negra, como la de Akatsuki, solo que en lugar de las nubes rojas había un patrón de pequeños pétalos de cerezo en la parte inferior de ésta. Bajo la capa llevaba un atuendo shinobi de pantalones cortos, negros, con una camisa de malla bajo un chaleco-top rojo vibrante y el símbolo Haruno en la parte trasera.

Son las seis y treinta minutos, horario post meridiano, la nieve cubre las calles y los pasillos, hay una calma que reina en el ambiente junto con el ruido de las personas regresando a sus hogares del trabajo. El viento frío sopla inconstante. La villa no ha cambiado mucho. Un guarda está sentado en la entrada tomando nota del tránsito de personas hacia fuera y dentro de la villa.

Se fija en ella, pero su capa no le deja reconocerla, aunque tampoco es que sin ella lo podría hacer, han sido seis años después de todo…

-_nombre, por favor…_

_- Haruno, Sakura, vuelvo a la villa después de seis años de estudio e investigación en el exterior…_

_- H- Haruno…_

**Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, he estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad y un examen en especial… pero ahorita termina el cuatrimestre y tendré un poco de tiempo ocioso para actualizar y terminar la historia.**

**Como siempre, les pido sus opiniones y sugerencias para la historia de forma que quede de su gusto…**

**Nos vemos…! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

_-sí, Haruno Sakura… _

_-su informe al hokage…_

_-lo haré mañana… ahora no tengo energías para verlo…_

_-señorita, es reglamento…_

No lo dejó terminar, desapareció en un remolino de pétalos rosas dejando al guarda un tanto indignado.

Izumo y Kotetsu se habían tomado un descanso de tanto vigilar la entrada a la aldea, pero igualmente Tsunade los había solicitado para ser sus asistentes en el hospital…

Sakura reapareció en uno de los tejados cercanos a la parte residencial de la villa, abrió un poco de su capa en la parte superior para respirar con más libertad el aire y sentirse en casa. Saltó por los tejados y vio a algunos de sus ex-compañeros y conocidos… Konohamaru haciendo un poco de alboroto con su ero nin jutsu heredado de Naruto, extrañamente a Kankourou sin maquillaje y hablando muy amenamente con una chica de cabellera café en una banca cercana al parque, a Lee corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello… y con cierta razón pues una Ten-Ten muy enfadada iba gritando detrás suyo con su arsenal disparándole kunais y otras muchas cosas…

Saltó unos edificios más y entonces se percató de algo, escondió todo rastro de su chakra y se fijó con un aire de depresión y de rabia la escena que se le presentaba en la calle.

El niño de cabello oscuro, azabache, ojos oscuros y piel un tanto pálida, quizás de unos cuatro años de edad caminaba de la mano de Karin… y ésta dejaba lucir un vientre abultado por los otros siete meses que descontaba de su nuevo embarazo…

No queriendo ver más la escena que le lastimaba, ese dolor que repentinamente volvió a aparecer después de cierto tiempo, años, de ser _inmune_ a él, se dio la vuelta y esperó a que oscureciera más para aparecer en la oficina del rector del hospital, donde su maestra se acompañaba con su adorado sake.

------------o---------------

El chico de cabellos oscuros tomaba la mano de su madre, sin embargo su vista se volvió a fijar en el punto en donde le había parecido ver una sombra, sobre los tejados.

_-uh? Qué ves Kidoumaru?_

_-n-no, nada mamá, solo me pareció ver una sombra en el techo de ese edificio…_

_-en serio? No te preocupes, Kidou, estamos en una aldea ninja, lo más normal es que hayan sombras en los tejados de ninjas que andan por ahí…sin embargo, no la sentí… escondía su chakra de manera impresionante…_

_-está bien… oye mamá, qué cenaremos hoy?_

_-hmmm, no lo sé… veremos qué quiere Sai…_

_-cierto, pero papá siempre es raro, no sé, como si fuera muy tímido… y siempre está leyendo esos libros raros…_

_-jajaja… cierto…_

_-mamá, tú te enamoraste de papá porque siempre pasa insultando a los demás igual que tú, no?_

_-….._

Los dos se alejaron, con un silencio incómodo entre ellos, enrumbados hacia su hogar, donde su padre y esposo Sai los esperaba ansioso, aunque su cara no lo demostrara en lo absoluto.

----------------o------------------

Ya era tarde, había esperado mucho. Quizás no era una persona de las que esperan pacientemente el momento para salir de las sombras, y menos era una de las que vivían más de noche que de día, no, normalmente ella estaría durmiendo en su habitación llena de pergaminos desordenados, ropa usada en el piso y libros abiertos en cualquier sitio. Pero esa noche debía hacer esa visita, era más una necesidad que un capricho.

Avanzó con sigilo por los blancos pasillos, admirando sin ganas cómo nada había cambiado dentro del edificio hasta el punto en que no continuó prestando atención a la arquitectura del lugar por lo aburrido que resultaba fijarse en algo que no había hecho transformaciones.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban ronquidos, así que se tomó la libertad de entrar a la habitación para encontrarse con una Tsunade recostada sobre el escritorio, con muchos documentos bajo la cabeza y una botellita de sake vacía al lado. Sonrió hacia sus adentros, _por lo menos hay cosas que valen la pena que no cambien…_ suspiró aliviada y tomó la botellita. Decepcionada porque estaba vacía, buscó cuidadosamente bajo el escritorio de su shishou, dichosamente encontró una que sí estaba llena y con calma tomó una copa y la llenó del líquido transparente, dispuesta a esperar hasta que la godaime despertara en su resaca.

A la madrugada, por ahí de las tres, la botella ya se habia vaciado, sin embargo el frío comenzaba a hacer efecto en su maestra y comenzaba a despertar.

-_uh… itte… mi cabeza…_

_-… hay cosas que no cambian, no es así, shishou?_

_- SAKURA?!!-_su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba con tal de ver a la belleza sentada en la silla de en frente, casi irreconocible de no ser por su cabellera rosa y sus ojos verde esmeralda, un dolor agudo sacudió su sien-_mi cabeza!_

_-yo no volvería a levantarme tan rápido…_

_-esa era mi última botella…-_dijo con los ojos entrecerrados al ver la botella vacía que su alumna sostenía entre sus dedos vagos-_espero que eso no signifique que eres una segunda yo…_

_-no lo creo, a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo buena suerte cuando apuesto…_

_-jajajajaja_

_-jajajajaja_

Ambas reían al unísono. Al cabo de un rato de hablar del viaje, cada una se fue a su casa o apartamento. Aclarando antes que la joven médico se tomó la molestia de alquilar uno antes de irse a encontrar con su maestra, no quería ver a sus padres de primera entrada, eso resultaría muy escandaloso para lo que ella buscaba: tranquilidad.

La mañana siguiente no se molestó en despertarse, como la reunión con su maestra se había realizado hasta la madrugada, el descanso le hacía falta visiblemente. Fue despertando como a las tres de la tarde, su cuerpo le pedía un baño urgente y nada le costaba llenar la bañera con agua para relajarse del viaje.

Luego de varias horas, ya después de vestirse y haber ordenado un poco su desorden, salió por el rugido que su estómago propinaba exigiendo su ración diaria. Realmente no quería demostrarle a la villa que ya había vuelto de su viaje, pero debía llevarle de todas formas el reporte de éste al hokage, y se sabe bien que es la segunda persona más ruidosa y fiestera del lugar… después de Ino, claro.

Tomó el pergamino respectivo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con el llavín en su mano respiró profundo y saludó al mundo.

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda. Finalizado el cuarto capítulo. El próximo capítulo estará para el lunes que viene porque en la u estamos de fin de cuatrimestre y tengo demasiado qué hacer, espero que me comprendan, eso es de morirse! Espero que les haya ido gustando el elemento sorpresa que incluyo en la historia junto con un poco de humor… como siempre, opinen (eso ayuda!!) **

**Nos vemos!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

Caminaba decidida por las calles y avenidas del área concurrida del mercado, camino a la torre donde su identidad _secreta_ sería descubierta al resto de los que no habían notado su presencia _aún_…

_excelente, hasta ahora no he visto a nadie y nadie me ha reconocido… a lo mejor la mayoría del grupo de los 9 novatos se encuentra en misiones…SÍÍÍ!!!_

Tsunade hablaba con Shizune acerca de los hechos de la madrugada, pero no revelaba la identidad de su estudiante para jugar con la creciente curiosidad de su asistente…

Los pasillos redondeados de la torre no parecían haber cambiado mucho. Shinobis caminaban de vez en cuando llevando mensajes o leyendo pergaminos que llevaban la descripción de su siguiente misión, o bien, el reporte de alguna recién terminada. También otro cambio notorio era que las paredes ahora no solo tenían la ornamentación clásica, sino que además presentaban tabloides de anuncios y publicidad… pero lo que realmente la hizo reír fue encontrar que en la puerta principal al despacho del hokage- del respetado y trabajador hokage- había pegado… un poster de RAMEN!!!!

Se detuvo admirando el carácter de su amigo en el poster, entonces escuchó varios sonidos que salían del interior de la oficina, parecía una conversación normal, entre amigos. Tomó el pomo de la puerta _es ahora o nunca… sea quien sea que esté dentro además de Naruto da igual, ya que de todas formas toda la aldea se dará cuenta de mi presencia…_, lo rodó un poco y abrió el camino hacia la estancia.

-----------------o------------------

_Ohayo, Sasuke…!_

_Hn? Oh, Kakashi…_

…

_Son raras tus visitas a no ser que quieras entrenar un rato…_

_Bueno… solo quería informar de algo realmente interesante que vi hace un rato mientras pasaba por el mercado central…_

_Buscando de nuevo esos libros?_

_Hmmm, pues, sí… no veo de qué te quejas, ya los habías leído, no?_

_No tenía remedio, solo un pervertido de closet podría ser afectado por el contenido de esos libros…_

_Sabes? Lo que acabas de decir no me deja muy bien parado…_

_Hn…_

_Bueno, a lo que venía… quizás deberías darte un paseo por la oficina de Naruto… o por el hospital…_

…

_Por cierto, Itachi dónde está?_

_Con Naruto, lo llamó para que convenza a Ayame para que le dé a Hinata la fórmula secreta del ramen de Ichirakus…_

_No me extrañaría de Naruto… crees que lo consiga?_

… _no lo sé…_

_A lo que he visto Itachi es capaz de hacer que Ayame-san haga cualquier cosa que él desee…_

_(¬.¬´)…sólo piensas en eso? Pervertido… no creo, lo más probable es que nii-san le mienta diciendo que ella se lo negó por el bien del local de su padre, lo cual es cierto…_

_Pero?_

_Nii-san también adora Ichirakus… y es egoísta… quiere la receta para él…_

_Hmmm, entiendo… escuché rumores, dicen que probablemente tendrías un sobrinito en camino…_

_Hn…_

_Son ciertos?_

…_hn, me gusta el suspenso, descúbrelo tú mismo…-_se levantó de la piedra donde se encontraba sentado y se fue en un remolino de llamas negras-

_Tan cruel como siempre…no puedo creer que sea mi estudiante preferido…que Naruto no me escuche…no quiero castigos ni berrinches por mis preferitismos.._

---------------o-----------------

Se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos parecían gastarle una broma. La persona con quien hablaba su mejor amigo era…Uchiha Itachi?! Ellos la vieron y continuaron sonriendo como lo hacían hacía un momento, antes de que ella entrara.

_Eres tú…S-Sakura-chan… __SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!(T_T)_

_Jeje, hola, Naruto… tanto tiempo…_

_Veo que ya volviste, Sakura-san…_

_Itachi-san…_

_Solo Itachi, por favor... Sasuke… espero que a partir de ahora todo te vaya mejor…_

_solo Itachi??? Tiene mucha confianza…¬¬ lo mismo digo, solo Sakura…_

_Ne, Sakura-chan…cuándo volviste?_

_Ayer por la tarde…_

_Yo los dejo, nos vemos, Naruto-kun…_

_Sí… salúdame al teme!_

_Jajaja, yo le digo…_

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo. Ella no tenía idea de qué cara poner ante lo presenciado y él no sabía cómo empezar con tal de no recibir o un golpe que lo enviaría al hospital, o bien un gran resentimiento por parte de la kunoichi.

_Sakura-chan… _

…

_Verás… ellos dos volvieron hace cuatro años… necesitaban un tiempo para que su relación volviera a ser la misma que tenían antes de…_

_entiendo… _

_no te enfades…te sorprenderás en cuanto veas al teme… fue un cambio radical… bueno, en realidad sigue siendo el frío cubo de hielo que conocemos, pero parece que ahora por lo menos tiene sentimientos, y sonríe!! _

_No me extrañaría, después de todo ya consiguió restaurar su clan, no?_

_Uh? De qué hablas?? Restaurar el clan??_

_Eso ya no importa…_

_No confundas las cosas, Sakura-chan, cuando él volvió lo primero que hizo fue buscarte…_

_Me dicen que Ino y Shikamaru se casaron… hace cuánto?_

_Cambias de nuevo el tema, no me puedes engañar, Sakura-chan, aún te sigue importando…, bueno, fue hace unos días, en estos momentos no han vuelto de su luna de miel… parece que eso es lo único para lo cual él no es vago…_

_O.O!!! ¬//¬ sigues siendo un maldito pervertido, Naruto…_

_Jajajaja, pues si mal no recuerdo tú también lo eres, Sa-ku-ra-chan…(¬¬,)…_

_(¬//¬)Bueno, y qué ha sido de tu vida, Naruto??_

_Hmmm, te contaré todo…pero si me acompañas a comer…!!_

_No me extrañaría…(¬¬)_

**Lo prometido es deuda, ya lo terminé… ahora será una semana más para poder subir el próximo capítulo. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado la historia, opinen…!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

_Ya te lo dijeron?_

_Sí… _

_Quieres tener una idea de cómo es?_

…

_Ha cambiado, es más fría, pero se nota en su mirada que muy en el fondo sigue sintiendo algo por ti… a lo mejor ya aprendió a vivir con ello…_

_No quiero que ella aprenda a vivir con ello… quiero que me necesite…como antes… _

_En ese caso te deseo mucha suerte…_

_Y dime, cómo te fue con Naruto?_

_No necesitas que te lo cuente, ya lo sabes… quiere que Ayame-chan le de la receta del ramen del viejo Ichi a Hinata-san… _

_Pero no le darás ese gusto, verdad? Eres egoísta…_

_Jajaja, lo sé…_

Ambos hermanos sonreían, uno con orgullo egoísta, el otro con ansiedad y muchas otras emociones mezcladas.

------------------o-------------------

Ayame sonreía mientras brindaba su servicio a los clientes del negocio de su padre. Esperaba con ansias a que llegaran las seis de la tarde para que su galante novio pasara por ella para ir a caminar, como todas las noches que él no se encontraba fuera por alguna misión.

Itachi y ella se reían a escondidas de las personas que apenas comenzaban a darse cuenta de la relación que mantenían, pero que en realidad llevaba más de un año. Y hace una semana se dio cuenta de su embarazo, pero tenía que confirmarlo con un examen, así que hoy le diría la noticia a su novio…

Los dos amigos reencontrados caminaban uno al lado del otro en silencio. Milagrosamente nadie los vio, ni se los encontraron en la ruta que tomaron hacia Ichirakus. Al llegar se sentaron y pidieron sus órdenes. El viejo tardó en reconocer a la kunoichi, sin embargo Ayame casi la saludó inmediatamente. Después de darle su orden gratis, por haber vuelto, los dos amigos comenzaron a comer. Al cabo de un rato Naruto comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido en los seis años de ausencia de su amiga. Desde las aventuras que tuvo en sus misiones hasta la boda de Ino y Shikamaru… sin dejar de relatar por supuesto el día que lo eligieron como rokudaime hokage…

Después su faceta- la cual comparte bastante con la chica Yamanaka- chismosa, comenzó a relatar las relaciones que mantenían los personajes más sobresalientes de la aldea.

_Entonces, Sakura-chan, Ayame-nee san está con Itachi desde hace algún tiempo…_

_Es año y medio, Naruto, si vas a contar mi historia con Itachi-kun entonces da los datos bien!_

_Hai- hai… _

_Con Itachi-san? Jamás lo imaginé…_

_Pero fue difícil, sabes? No podía competir con el grupo de fans que tienen los hermanos Uchiha… ahh, es muy complicado… sin embargo Itachi-kun demostró ser diferente a todos los demás chicos del pueblo, y míranos ahora…!_

_Me alegro…!_

_Y Temari-no-neesan está saliendo con Kiba…_

_Nani?!!! Temari y Kiba??!! _

_Sí, y Gaara está con su ex alumna… Shino es raro, así que de él no sé mucho.. Neji está con Ten-Ten… Lee no deja de llorar porque te fuiste y se la pasa entrenando con Gai sensei… uhmmm, Kakashi-sensei sigue con sus libros y ahora sumó la colección que estoy creando…_

_Co-le-cción…??!!! _

_Hai, decidí seguir con el legado de Ero-sennin!!! Y a Hinata-chan no le preocupa…!_

_Sales con Hinata?_

_Sí, llevamos uh, cuánto era? Ah, sí, casi dos años…!_

_Jeje, bueno, ya era hora de que ustedes dos se juntaran… _

_Eh? Cómo?_

_Naruto, era obvio que a Hinata le gustabas desde que estábamos en la academia…_

_Uh? En serio? Y por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_Que no recuerdas? Tú y yo no nos llevábamos bien en ese entonces, además tú andabas detrás de mí casi siempre…_

_Ah, jeje, tienes razón como siempre Sakura-chan…jejejeje_

_Pero eso de los libros solo lo dejaré pasar por hoy, ya que apenas nos vemos, si llego a ver uno de esos te juro que no querrás haber nacido, Naruto!_

_Tranquila Sakura-chan… hmmm, te has vuelto muy fría, dime, lograste lo que querías cuando te fuiste? _

…

_Uh? Sakura-chan?_

… _no, Naruto, no pude…_

_Sabes, Sakura-chan… quizás el que no lo hayas podido lograr sea porque de alguna forma algo te espera en el futuro, si es que no te está esperando ya…_

_Uh? Qué…qué quieres decir, Naruto? Al contrario, no hay nada para mí, nunca lo ha habido…al menos no de parte de __él__…_

_Sabes? Yo no diría eso, Sasuke ha cambiado mucho desde que se fue con Itachi la vez pasada… según él solo fue volver a ser su antiguo yo… aunque eso no le quita el ser el teme, jajaja…_

_No veo qué podría ser diferente… seguramente el tener ese hijo con Karin lo ha cambiado, yo jamás podría lograr eso, siquiera que me pusiera atención…_

_Hijo de Karin? Estás hablando del hijo de Karin y Sai?_

_Sí..QUÉ???!!! hijo de Sai!!!???_

_H-hai… ellos se casaron hace mucho…_

_entonces… él… no lo puedo creer, no he durado ni un día aquí y ya me estoy preocupando por él…! Si pude vivir seis años sin él, entonces podré hacerlo el resto de mi vida… entiendo…_

_El teme ha estado buscándot…._

_Sabes? Creo que se me hizo tarde, Naruto, shishou me pidió que fuera a verla, nos vemos!_

_Sa- Sakura-chan…! –_ella ya se había ido- _esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… pero no puedes esconderte toda la vida, Sakura-chan… él te necesita y tú a él…_

Había llegado a su nueva casa en cuestión de minutos, cualquiera diría que había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello, y casi lo había sido así…

_casi… no quiero saber nada de él…__**al menos no aún, dirás…**__mierda, no tardo en volver a Konoha y tanto tú como sus recuerdos vuelven a joderme la vida..!__**oye, oye! Respeto! Mira que después de todo te estás insultando a ti misma… **__ugh, cierra la boca…me siento tan anormal teniendo un inner…__**jejeje, deberías estar agradecida, por lo menos puedes tener una opinión más razonable cuando vayas a cometer alguna idiotez…**__tú no estás ayudando…__**oh, quieres ayuda? Bueno, te diré lo que pienso… creo que Naruto nos dijo mucho hoy, mira que la última palabra que TÚ no dejaste decir sonaba mucho a "buscándote"…**__sí, eso lo sé, y me cuesta creerlo, pero tampoco nos dijo mucho de él, parecía que nos estaba ocultando información de él… será que tal vez no está con Karin, pero que tiene a otra? __**oye, eres deprimente, si no hubieras salido corriendo del lugar entonces habríamos conseguido más info..**__ info? Desde cuándo hablas así? __**jeje bueeno, verás, es que se me pegó un poco la forma de hablar de Shaoran…**__ de él? __**Sí, es que no era tan feo, sabes? Y siempre tuve esa curiosidad por saber cómo era..bueno, ya sabes…ehemmm…**__eh? No, no entiendo …__**desnudo… **__QUÉ??!!!! __**No te enfades, era solo curiosidad, ambas sabemos que de todas formas Sasuke-kun es nuestro dueño…**__lo volviste a llamar Sasuke-__kun__… por lo menos aún no me lo he encontrado… __**será mejor que vayamos a ver a mamá y a papá, ellos no saben que volvimos, y si se enteran de otra fuente pueden resentirse… **__ tienes razón, luego iremos a ver a shishou…_

Su madre saltó de felicidad y no dejó de abrazarla y llorar de alegría cuando la vio en la puerta, su padre también la abrazó y luego se sentaron a cenar mientras le preguntaban acerca de su vida. Sin embargo su felicidad se volvió nostalgia cuando ella salió de su hogar para irse a su nueva casa, ellos esperaban que por lo menos siguiera viviendo con ellos. Entonces se vio un poco forzada a prometer que los sábados dormiría allí. El hecho de ver que su pequeña hija se había convertido en una mujer independiente y responsable les enorgullecía de gran manera, pero también les entristecía eso, ya no sería la niña a la que cuidaban… pero también sabían que por más crecida que estuviera seguiría necesitando que la protegieran, y ponían sus esperanzas en el joven heredero Uchiha…

**Bien, este fue más diálogo que los anteriores, la historia será un poco larga ahora, al menos así lo dan a entender el ritmo de los eventos en cada capítulo. Espero que no se hayan olvidado del chico de pelo verde, jeje, es una sorpresa… ahora sí tendré más tiempo para hacer los capítulos más largos, así que espero subir otro más el lunes que viene…**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, como ya hoy termina el cuatrimestre entonces podré avanzar más con la historia y con otra que ya algunos habrán leído, la cual sigue en proceso, así como comenzar con una que ya tengo en mente… también planeo escribir una en inglés, pero no es seguro aún, así que no les prometo nada…**

**Como siempre, opinen…!- aquí entre nosotros, la verdad es que sus opiniones realmente ayudan, me suben el ego y eso me incita a escribir más y más! Jejejeje- hem, hem, ehh, bueno, nos vemos!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

_Shizune!_

_Hai, Tsunade-sama…_

_Dile al equipo Kakashi que mañana a las once tienen la revisión general en la habitación 387… ah, y también ve a esta dirección-_le entregó un papel con la dirección del apartamento de Sakura-_y dile lo mismo a ella…_

_Ella? Quién es?_

_Lo verás en cuanto te abran la puerta… ahora ve…y no olvides decirle también a Naruto.._

_Hai!_

_ahh, lo siento Sakura, pero es mejor de esta manera… además así me vengo de que te hayas tomado mi última botellita de sake…_

----------------o-------------------

Shaoran salía de la oficina de su superior, la mirada que tenía en su cara era indescifrable. Sin embargo sus ojos destellaban un cierto brillo de júbilo y satisfacción…

_ Konoha, eh? Creo que nos volveremos a ver, Sakura… esta vez me aseguraré de que tú también estés en la cama…!_

Continuó caminando por los pasillos hasta la entrada, desde la cual se dirigiría hacia su casa a preparar lo que necesitaba para su misión.

----------------o----------------

La puerta sonaba desesperada desde hacía unos minutos, la paciencia de la medico se había agotado. Quién demonios estaría molestando a estas horas de la noche? Pero ya había aguantado mucho, así que se levantó pesadamente de la cama, arregló un poco su ropa de dormir y salió de su habitación hacia la puerta principal del apartamento, la cual abrió de improviso con la mirada más asesina y dispuesta a gritarle a cualquiera que fuera que había interrumpido sus sagradas horas de sueño.

_si no para de tocar lo asesino!... Kami, es persistente…tres, dos , uno….-_abrió la puerta de golpe-_QUÉ MIerd…. Shizune?_

_Sakura?_

_Qué haces aquí? Se supone que solo… ah, olvídalo…_

_maldita Tsunade, así que ella era quien la había visitado en la madrugada…es mi hermana menor! Por qué rayos no me dijo que ya había vuelto??!!!! _

_Te encuentras bien? Mira que venir a interrumpir mi sueño por venir a ver cómo te me quedas viendo no es muy lindo… realmente tenía ganas de matar a quien estuviera tocando la puerta…¬¬_

_Jeje, perdona, es que recordé que tengo que matar a Tsunade por no decirme que ya habías llegado… cómo te fue en el viaje?_

_Bien, conocí muchos lugares interesantes y aprendí mucho…_

_Ya veo…bueno, te dejo descansar entonces…_

_Oye, es bueno verte de nuevo…_

_Lo mismo digo… por cierto, dijo Tsunade que mañana a las once tienes que ir al hospital para hacerte la revisión anual…habitación 387…_

_Pero si ya me revisé…_

_Ya sabes cómo es ella, mejor vas, no quisiera tener que calmarla luego…_

_Jeje, tienes razón… bueno, oyasuminasai! _

_Oyasumi… Sakura…_

Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir nuevamente. Poco se dio cuenta que en la ventana de su balcón se asomaba una sombra silenciosa. En cuanto se durmió la ventana se abrió y dejó entrar a Sasuke, quien se acercó a la cama y se detuvo frente a ella. Su mirada mostraba nostalgia, y algo dentro de él le llenaba de tranquilidad al verla dormir. Al cabo de unos minutos se fue, dejando bien cerrada la ventana, como si nunca hubiera entrado, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa suave a la figura cubierta por las sábanas.

------------o--------------

Llegó en silencio a su casa. Se quitó las botas y entró al vestíbulo, luego pasó por una serie de puertas hasta llegar a la cocina, donde abrió el frigorífico y tomó un tomate. Luego salió por una puerta diferente de la por que había entrado y continuó por un pasillo hasta llegar al corredor que daba al jardín. Allí se sentó, como siempre, para ver las estrellas en un cielo que mantenía el mismo color de su cabello. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, iluminando con su tenue luz los tejados de las casas. La nieve había cesado de caer por un tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a limpiar las calles de la villa Uchiha.

Mordió su tomate, saboreando cada bocado. En su mente solo veía su cara de tranquilidad, dormida, sus rasgos cambiados, su nueva figura… realmente se había hecho más hermosa que nunca.

_Sabes que es de mala educación ver a las personas dormir sin antes haber avisado? Otros lo llamarían espionaje… y otros cuantos invasión a la privacidad… tú cuál crees que utilice ella para describirlo?_

_Hn, lo mismo debería decirte… no creo que sea muy cortés de tu parte seguir, o espiar, a tu otouto para ver qué es lo que hace en la noche…_

_Jeje.._

_Hn… es más bonita que antes…_

_Yo lo llamaría la evolución de adolescente a mujer… la genética hace cosas asombrosas en las mujeres…_

_Espero que Ayame no te escuche decir eso…_

_Ella sabe que no hay más que ella…_

_Y dime, cómo va tu proceso de "voy a ser padre"?_

_Hn, es… no lo sé… pero es increíble…_

_Cuántos meses tiene ya?_

_Apenas mes y medio… falta mucho…_

_Te mata la espera?_

_Algo así…_

_Hn_

Itachi siguió su camino hasta su habitación, en su mente solo habían dos cosas, quizás tres… la primera era suerte para su hermano en su relación con Sakura, la segunda era que mañana iría a la joyería por algo que había ordenado hacía un tiempo, la tercera eran Ayame y su bebé…

----------------o------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, luego los cerró. Pero inmediatamente los abrió para fijarse en el reloj que mantenía al lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche. Eran las nueve y media, a las once tendría revisión en el hospital.

Con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, puso a preparar café y tomando una toalla se dirigió a la ducha. Después desayunó y se vistió. Salió de su apartamento a las diez y cuarenta y cinco.

Saludó a la enfermera de la entrada, quien la vio con asombro y luego se dispuso a buscar la habitación asignada.

_350…367…380…386..listo, 387… tsk, salgamos rápido de esto… uh? Se escucha varia gente allí dentro…salgamos de esto…-_abrió la puerta…

_Sakura-chaaan!!_

_Yo, Sakura…tanto tiempo…_

_Na-naruto, Kakashi-sensei… qué…_

_Sempai, siempre me quitas protagonismo…_

_Ahh, jajaja, lo siento Tenzo…_

_Oi, Sai, Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan ya llegó…!_

_Hola, Sakura…_

_Hola, Sai…_

_Hn…_

_Hola… Sasuke…-kun…_

_Sakura…cómo estás?..._

--------------------o------------------------

**Perdón por subirlo tan tarde… realmente he tenido problemas con el servicio de internet en la zona donde vivo. Es un asco! Seré sincera, no sé en qué momento podré subir el próximo capítulo, sin embargo intentaré hacerlo la semana que viene a principios… **

**Espero les siga gustando la historia… nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Los demás se quedaron esperando la reacción de su compañera al percibir la forma en la que nuestro apuesto Uchiha la había saludado después de tanto tiempo.

Realmente era un cambio extremo, desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke saluda con un "cómo estás"?? las palabras aún no dejaban su cabeza, pero sabía que si no respondía pronto causaría la impresión que no quería dar desde un principio.

_Uhmm, oye, Sakura-chan… estás bien?_

_hmmm, parece que Sakura se quedó sorprendida por el nuevo…bueno, quizás no nuevo, por el resucitado Sasuke…_

_Perdón… escuché bien? _

_Hn, supongo…sin embargo sigues sin responder…_

_Intento asimilar esto… Uchiha Sasuke me acaba de preguntar cómo estoy?_

_Hn, aa_

_Y…después de esto debo esperar alguna invitación a compartir mis vivencias contigo?_

_No, no soy Ino… además eso no es mi problema…_

_Eso se ve más como tú… _

_Hn…no, solo me abrí un poco más…_

_Ahh, mi respuesta es… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…__**yo pensé que no le responderías…**__tuve que hacerlo..__**no te mientas, no tuviste…**__jeje cierto, sin embargo me pareció lindo que preguntara, no siempre ves a Sasuke preguntándote esas cosas…__**hmm, bueno, en eso tienes un punto…no te acostumbres, podrías echar a perder todo lo que pasamos en estos seis años…**__sin embargo míralo…__**aghhh! Es tan guapooo! malditos Uchiha y sus genes!**__jajajaja_

_Hn… _

_Oi, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan le respondió al teme?!_

_Sí, Naruto…por lo menos comenzaron un poco mejor de lo que pensé…_

_Como sea, es hora de su examen… así que dejen de hablar y se quedan en su ropa interior para tomarles las medidas… para socializar pueden ir luego durante el almuerzo…_

_Almuerzo? Yai!!! Ramen!_

_Naruto eres el hokage y aún te sigues comportando como un niño…_

_Jeje, es que baachan, Sakura-chan volvió y aún no lo hemos celebrado como se debe…_

_Puede que tengas razón, pero me están atrasando en mi trabajo y no podría atender a heridos graves si estoy ocupada con ustedes discutiendo.._

_Jeje_

_Ahora, hagan lo que les dije, todos en ropa interior…YA!_

_H-hai!_

_Shishou…_

_Tú también, Sakura…_

_mierda…!__**aprovecha, por lo menos tendremos la oportunidad de mostrarle a Sasuke-kun…**__cierra la boca…__**jeje**_

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, por lo visto el examen no lo incluía a él… a lo cual Sakura suspiró con un poco de alivio, es diferente tener que estar en ropa interior frente al pervertido de Naruto que frente al pervertido de tu sensei…

Naruto hizo su strip rápidamente, quedando solo en unos bóxers verdes con tazones de ramen dibujados en él y se exhibía como todo una estrella. Sasuke apenas se había quitado la camisa y su hitai-ate, así como también había dejado su amada Katana Kusanagi a un lado. Sakura se quitaba su capa, dejando su atuendo ninja a la vista y que no pasó desapercibido por sus dos compañeros de equipo. Naruto comenzó a ponerse rojo y Sasuke tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual lo hacían ver un poco tierno.

Con toda la pena del mundo se quitó las botas y dejó a un lado sus estuches de shinobi y se quitó la camisa y el chaleco, luego los pantalones cortos, quedando solo en un brassiere negro de copa 32C y unos centímetros de piel desnuda más abajo habían unas bragas pequeñas y un tanto sexys que hicieron que Sasuke se sonrojara aún más y a que Naruto tuviera una hemorragia nasal inmensa.

Sasuke estaba en toda su gloria, tenía unos brazos fuertes, un pecho firme y todos sus músculos estaban bien proporcionados, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba muy demarcado, lo cual agradecía Sakura. Y lo mejor de todo es que usaba bóxers, si hay algo que ella detesta en un hombre es que usen calzoncillos o cualquier indumentaria que sea anatómica… los bóxers eran negros opacos y tenían el simbolito del clan grabado a un lado.

_**O.O Kami, míralo! Es…es…kyaaa! **__no seas patética, no puedo creer que tenga el símbolo de su clan hasta en la ropa interior (¬¬´)…__**eso no importa, solo MIRALOOOO!!! **__Eres una cerda, límpiate la baba! __**kami esos brazos… ese abdomen… **__claro, y antes era Shaoran, no? __**no te equivoques! Nadie nunca le podrá ganar a nuestro Sasuke-kun!**__..._

Tsunade se reía por lo bajo ya que nuestro Uchiha menor no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima y en su cara había un rubor un tanto intenso, y la reacción de ella era casi la misma en torno a él. Por otro lado Naruto se desangraba en el piso ya que hacía rato había perdido el conocimiento.

Se vieron por un rato sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que ella decidió que mejor desviaba su vista por razones de salud mental, además de que su inner estaba más lujuriosa que nunca.

----------------o------------------

El galán de pelo verde viajaba rápidamente por el continente, en unos minutos llegarían él y sus otros dos colegas a la aldea con la cual harían el tratado para eliminar la amenaza que se cernía sobre el país de la Montaña, más específicamente la aldea donde él residía: la aldea escondida entre el monte.

Él y sus dos colegas fueron emboscados justo en los límites de los terrenos de la aldea, mientras ellos quedaron casi muertos él quedó lo suficientemente malherido como para perder el conocimiento.

Tres ANBU que andaban de reconocimiento rutinario por los límites de Konoha los encontraron y los reconocieron. En realidad la reunión se había aplazado porque no llegaron a tiempo, o del todo, por lo que fueron enviados a ver si algo les había sucedido. Cada uno cargó a uno de los heridos y los llevaron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

----------------o-----------------

Una enfermera corría deprisa por los pasillos del hospital, buscando como nunca a la directora del lugar. La necesitaba en la sala de urgencias para atender y dirigir la operación de salvar a los tres shinobis que venían por un tratado con el hokage…

La encargada de revisar en qué habitación se encontraba cada doctor, y las agendas de éstos le había dicho que era la 387 en cita con el team Kakashi. Así que no se hizo esperar y corrió con todo lo que tenía para poder salvarle la vida a los pobres ninjas.

**Bien, qué les parece como va la historia? Yo la veo interesante, y mi linda imouto-chan dice que está genial… ustedes qué dicen? Opinen!**

**Por cierto, les debo disculpas extensas por no subir el capítulo la semana pasada, estaba de vacaciones y en el sitio donde me encontraba lo más cercano a un café internet quedaba casi a cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Ya comencé una nueva historia, dentro de poco subiré los pocos capítulos que llevo, solo estoy revisando que todo vaya concordando…**

**Hoy entré a clases de nuevo, así que ahora sí podré actualizar todo a tiempo…!**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo IX**_

Se pesaban uno a uno, razón por la cual se tuvieron que quedar en paños menores, sin embargo al terminar ese proceso se vistieron con unas yukatas simples, blancas, de hospital.

Naruto ya había recuperado la compostura, y se sentía nervioso al lado de Sakura, aunque realmente debía ser ella quien respondiera así… lo cual era cierto, pero no dejaba mostrar ese lado suyo al causante de su pena: Sasuke.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos y fuertes en el pasillo, luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual generó una venita de enfado de Tsunade y las miradas curiosas de los pacientes.

_Qué sucede?_

_Tsunade-sama! Hokage-sama! Los tres shinobis que venían para el tratado con el país de la montaña se encuentran en estado crítico, parece que fueron emboscados hace unos momentos en las afueras de la aldea…!_

_País de la montaña? De qué aldea?_

_Sa- Sakura-san… son de la aldea escondida entre el monte…_

_Los conoces?_

_Probablemente, de ahí vine…_

_Entiendo, entonces necesitaré que me ayudes con ellos, tal vez las cosas sean más fáciles si tienen a alguien conocido que los trate…_

_Hai…_

_Dónde están?_

_Hai, están en las salas 212, 214 y 303…_

_Sakura, ve tú a la 303, yo iré por los demás…_

_Hai…_

_Mientras, ustedes dos… Naruto, Sasuke, el examen queda cancelado…_

Se retiraron todos.

-----------------o---------------------

_Ne, teme…_

…

_Sakura-chan está muy…mmm, cómo decirlo?, ha crecido…_

_Hn… _

_Qué tal si nos vamos los tres a Ichirakus cuando termine de sanarlos?_

_Suena bien…aunque sea por ramen…_

_Teme! El ramen es lo más deli..no, lo mejor…no, eso es mi Hinata-chan…mmm, la mejor comida del mundo!!_

_Hn, sigues siendo el mismo usuratonkashi…_

_Y tú el mismo teme, solo que más suavecito y parece que ahora sí tienes hormonas…jejeje_

_HMP!(¬//¬) yo NO soy suavecito!_

_Hai, hai, como tú digas…_

Caminaban por el bosque, camino a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Entonces se escuchó un sonido lastimero, pero suave. Naruto, casi salta del susto y Sasuke se puso alerta.

Algunos matorrales se movieron, acercándose a ellos la fuente del sonido. Entonces, a dos metros de distancia salió un cachorrito de lobo, que los miraba con curiosidad, y al cabo de un rato movió su cola amistosamente.

El tierno animalito-sí, tierno!!- era peludo, negro casi en su totalidad de no ser por un poco de pelo blanco en el área del pecho, y tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles, y era macho, cosa que descubrieron al verlo caminar tranquilamente hacia la base de un árbol y marcar su territorio.

Ellos no tenían idea de qué hacer, el pequeño animal de seguro se había separado de su madre y dentro de poco ella vendría a buscarlo, lo cual significaría que probablemente los atacaría por instinto protector…

_Oi, Sasuke… eso es un cachorro, verdad?_

_(¬¬´) sí, Naruto, lo es…_

_De qué…?_

_Parece que de lobo…_

_Entonces…_

_Aa, su madre debe andar por aquí cerca…_

_Teme…_

_Hn?_

_Me dan miedo los lobos…_

_(O_o)!!!...(¬¬´) cómo demonios eres hokage?_

_Hmm.._

_Mejor no respondas…_

El pequeño animal se había sentado viéndolos con curiosidad, moviendo de vez en cuando su cola. Ellos se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron lentamente por el camino por que habían llegado, el cachorrito se levantó y los llamó con un pequeño ladrido. Se volvieron a ver al lobito, quien les volvió a ladrar alegremente y movía su cola. Entonces unos sonidos de movimiento en los arbustos cercanos al animalito se fueron acercando, dejando a la vista a un perro grande que iba acorralando al lobito, de su hocico chorreaba un poco de sangre.

El lobito gimió y se iba acurrucando contra los árboles. El perro se lanzó y logró morderle una patita, el pequeño lobo aulló de dolor, el perro lo lanzó contra un árbol. Luego se fue acercando para atacarlo nuevamente, sin embargo no llegó a su destino, un brazo fuerte lo había tomado por el lomo y lo había lanzado con fuerza monstruosa contra un grupo de árboles, de donde salió corriendo con el rabo entre las patas traseras.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto al cachorro y revisó sus heridas, no parecían muy graves, por lo cual lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y llegó junto a su amigo, quien lo veía con cara interrogativa. Pero siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad.

En el camino se encontraron con Kiba, Akamaru y Temari, se asombraron al ver el animalito en brazos del Uchiha y les dieron la dirección de la veterinaria Hana, la hermana de Kiba.

_Bueno, ya está… es un lobito saludable… dónde lo encontraron?_

_En el bosque…_

_Ya veo… me extraña que se haya separado de su madre, usualmente no suceden esas cosas…_

_No será que el perro que lo atacó también lo hizo con la madre?_

_Probablemente, seguramente estaba muy débil y no podía defenderse del perro…_

…

_Es un lobo de raza pura, en otras palabras son excelentes protectores, y como ninjas son de gran ayuda pues aprenden muy rápido… bien, quién se hará cargo de él…?_

_Uh? Hacerse cargo? No puedes cuidarlo tú?_

_No, nuestros lobos no lo aceptarían…además es muy pequeño aún…_

_Naruto…_

_Ni lo sueñes teme! Yo odio a esos animales…! No quiero ni imaginar de qué tamaño sería cuando grande…!_

_Bueno, entonces solo quedas tú, Sasuke-san…_

_Hn…_

_Por ahora necesita reposo en un lugar cálido, y una alimentación balanceada, eso sería leche, comida para cachorros y algunos trozos de carne… _

_Hn…_

_Arigatou, Hana-neesan…_

_Por nada… ja ne!_

_Ja!_

--------------------o----------------------

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación que le había asignado, ya se había vestido con su atuendo shinobi después de cancelado el examen. El paciente no había perdido mucha sangre, eso decía la ficha médica que le habían dado las enfermeras, sin embargo habían algunas heridas de consideración que debían tratarse cuidadosamente.

Apresuró el paso, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndola. La imagen que tenía sobre una camilla frente suyo la dejó inmóvil unos segundos.

El cuerpo estaba conectado a algunos cables, no eran muchos de consideración, solo procedimientos del hospital, sin embargo le daban un aspecto tétrico al paciente.

_Sha- Shaoran?!_

Se acercó lentamente a él, sorprendida, y comenzó con el jutsu de curación.

**Bien, qué les parece? Lo del cachorrito no lo pude evitar, me encantaría ver a Sasuke cuidando de un animalito o jugando con él… sin embargo debo pensar en un nombre para dicho animalito, me pueden ayudar? Tengamos presente que es Sasuke quien le pone el nombre, así que no puede ser algo como copo de nieve, o cosas tan cursis como esas…ok? Jajaja**

**Bueno, ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo X**_

El herido no reaccionaba, pero tampoco su doctora, pensar que ahora tendría que ver la cara de aquél a quien había engañado de forma tan baja mientras viajaba de vuelta a casa! No era una idea muy alentadora, ahora tendría que cargar con las consecuencias…

La idea de que esta vez lo tenía que curar de heridas verdaderas y que no fueron causadas de forma adrede con tal de ser atendido por ella, sino que éstas lo mantenían sin conocimiento y era uno de los riesgos del ser shinobi le partían la consciencia en varios pedazos.

Terminó de vendarle las heridas y llenó un poco más la ficha médica, después salió viendo una última vez al paciente y dejando la ficha al pie de la camilla, en su compartimento designado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y decidió irse a casa, había sido mucha información por el día.

--------------o---------------

Caminaban los dos amigos con el animalito en brazos. El joven hokage se despidió a medio camino y cambió de ruta hacia los terrenos de los Hyuuga, el otro joven se dirigió hacia los terrenos de su clan.

Caminaba por las tiendas y le llamó la atención una para mascotas, a la cual entró y salió con una diferencia de una nueva bolsa de alimento. Continuó su camino y al llegar a la casa dejó al nuevo integrante de la familia en un rincón del jardín, resguardado del frío invernal. Salió rápidamente hacia una de las casas abandonadas de alguno de sus familiares que tenían perros y tomó las camas de las mascotas con algunas mantas, luego se devolvió y acomodó al cachorro en ella con las mantas, dentro de la casa. Preparó un recipiente con agua y otro con comida y los puso al lado de la camita. Allí se quedó un buen rato, hasta que su estómago rugió y tuvo que avanzar hacia la cocina para prepararse la cena…

Itachi llegó contento, como casi siempre, de sus misiones y paseos por la aldea, o sus momentos con Ayame. En cuanto se quitó el calzado y puso un pie en la casa notó una presencia más en la casa, una más pequeña, aparte de la de su hermano. Curioso, continuó su camino hasta encontrar a su adorado otouto sentado en el pasillo con una taza de té y un onigiri a medio comer, y al fondo del pasillo la camita con el nuevo inquilino. Sonriendo divertido volvió a ver a su hermano.

_es un lobezno?_

_Aa…_

_Cómo se llama?_

_No tengo la menor idea, inventa tú un nombre…_

_Hn, mejor lo haces tú, quiero ver qué tal es tu creatividad…_

_Te lo decía, así practicas para cuando nazca tu hijo…_

_Entiendo el sentido, pero no servirá… me gustan los lobos, son leales… _

_Aa…_

Se acercó al pequeño herido y lo acarició, éste abrió los ojos con cansancio y lamió su mano amistosamente. Itachi sonrió.

-------------o------------

Abrió los ojos, los párpados se le hacían un poco pesados y el cansancio le hizo difícil enfocar bien su visión. Sus brazos estaban un poco adormilados, pesados, seguramente llevaba un buen tiempo inconsciente.

Cuando logró enfocar bien solo veía blanco, un techo desconocido. Sonidos en los pasillos del lugar le revelaban algunos ecos y un poco de paz, realizó entonces que se encontraba en un hospital. Su memoria hizo retroceso de las últimas escenas que había presenciado, la misión, la cercanía de las puertas de Konoha, el ataque sorpresa…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y una enfermera hizo acto de presencia, se percató del estado del paciente y comenzó a abrir las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz, a lo cual él siseó un poco: sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado al repentino cambio de iluminación.

_Señor Hitarashi, veo que ya recuperó la consciencia…_

_Señorita, cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?_

_Una semana, pero no se preocupe, sus heridas ya sanaron.._

_Cómo están los de mi equipo?_

_Ellos están bien, fueron dados de alta hace unos dos días._

_Dónde estoy?_

_Se encuentra en el hospital de Konoha… no se mueva de la cama, llamaré a la médico encargada de usted…_

…

Se quedó rezagado en la camilla. Cinco minutos viendo por la ventana, escuchando la risa de los niños jugando con bolas de nieve o a los ninjas…

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Sakura entró con cara de sorpresa y un poco de molestia. Él se limitó a hacer una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para sí, sin embargo también salió a la superficie, por lo que ella se molestó más aún.

_Sakura-chan… qué bueno es volver a verte…como mi doctora…_

_Mierda… maldición Shaoran, tenías que ser tú quien viniera en ese equipo? Tsk! Y yo pensé que con ese genjutsu había logrado evitarte…_

_Eso fue un golpe bajo de tu parte, normalmente haces eso con todos los hombres que intentan cortejarte?_

_Lo que tú haces no es cortejar, es acosar… _

_Jejeje, pero sabes algo? Esta vez me aseguraré de que tú también estés en la cama… _

_..!!_

_Bueno, qué tal si limamos las asperezas y me das de alta? A lo mejor también podrías darme un tour por tu aldea…_

_No te daré gusto…kami, ayúdame!_

_Sakura…_

_Oh? Y tú quién eres?_

_Hn, eso no te importa… Sakura, querrías almorzar conmigo hoy?_

_**kyaaa! Kami honto Arigatou!!! **__No es lo que esperaba de ayuda, pero al menos mantendrá a raya a Shaoran…, claro Sasuke-__**kun**__…_

_Aa, te espero abajo…?_

_No, mejor quédate… ahorita termino…_

_Hn, bueno…_

_Auuuu…_

_Qué…. Sasuke?_

_Hn… viene conmigo…_

_Es tan….KAWAIII!!!__**kyaaa! Kami! Tiene un cachorritooo! Yo sabía que mi Sasuke-kun era suavecito por dentro…!**__ oye, pero no sabía que eras de quienes conseguían mascotas…_

_Hn, no lo soy… pero cuando Naruto y yo fuimos a entrenar nos lo encontramos en el camino, parece que su madre fue asesinada y un perro lo lastimó, lo llevamos donde Inuzuka y el dobe me dejó con la responsabilidad de cuidarlo arguyendo que le tiene miedo a los lobos… ahora me sigue a todas partes…(¬¬)_

_Me parece una historia estúpida y falsa…_

_La última vez que la vi, Sakura era mujer, no un idiota en camilla…_

_Maldición… Sasuke, él es Shaoran, un ninja de la aldea del monte, donde pasé los últimos años de viaje, Shaoran, él es Sasuke…_

_El señorito tiene apellido?_

_Aa, Uchiha… Sakura, nos vamos?_

_Sí…_

**Bueno, capítulo terminado. Me gusta como va esta historia, sin embargo me gustaría que me ayudaran con el nombre del lobito… estaba pensando en Hawk, ustedes qué opinan?...**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, por favor opinen y ayuden con el nombre de la mascota… ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo XI.**_

_**Flashback **_

_Camino por los pasillos, aún tenía mis dudas, y si rechaza mi invitación? Nii-san me dijo que debía ser positivista- lo cual me atemorizó al principio pues en mi cabeza apareció una imagen del positivo Lee-, luego me dije que debía ser así al estilo Uchiha…sí… sin embargo eso sería mi usual yo un poco arrogante… no es que me moleste ser arrogante, la pregunta es si a ella le gusto arrogante… esto es molesto… como sea, llegué a la habitación que revelaba que ella se encontraba allí por su fuente de chakra, pero lo que escuché no me gustó… cómo que esta vez ella estará en SU cama!!!???!! Eso NUNCA! Mi Sakura jamás me haría eso, verdad? Entro y la llamo, y me volvió a llamar Sasuke-KUN! Ya me hacía falta… y este idiota de pelo verde… hn, quién se cree? _

_Hn, parece que fue una buena idea traer a Kei… (¬¬,)_

_**Fin de flashback**_

_Oye, oye, Uchiha dijiste? Escuché que no son tan fuertes como parece… también que los dos hermanos que sobrevivieron, sobre todo el mayor…- _Sasuke detuvo sus pasos, Sakura intuyó peligro-

_Te recomiendo que te guardes tus insultos para cuando estés sano, Shaoran, no querrás morir tan joven…_

_Que son unos…_

_SHAORAN! CIERRA LA BOCA!... vámonos, Sasuke-kun…-_lo tomó de la mano y lo haló fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí- _no le hagas caso, es un idiota…_

…_es un… ya estaría muerto…_

_Lo sé… pero tampoco le puedes echar todas las culpas, él no sabe bien cómo fueron las cosas, el país de la montaña está muy lejos y la gente suele torcer los hechos…_

_Eso no le quita que haya dicho…_

_Lo sé, y entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes tranquilizarte… ellos vinieron como parte de una misión diplomática y estarán por unos días…_

_No te prometo nada, si él comienza de nuevo y ya no está en camilla no me contendré…_

_Hn, por lo visto no podré dejarte solo con ellos durante su estadía…_

_Hn esa es la idea…_

_Y bien? Me extraña que me lleves a comer…pensaría que es alguien gastando una broma con el Kawarimi de no ser por el patrón de tu chakra…_

_hn, veo que has mejorado como shinobi, digamos que ahora sí me gustaría hablar de tus viajes… actualizar mi información…_

_suena bien, así tú también me cuentas de los tuyos con Itachi y actualizo mi información…_

_hn…_

------------o----------

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido por la reacción furiosa de Sakura, jamás pensó que ella le gritaría de esa manera, la forma en que defendió al Uchiha lo enfureció. Pero se relamió al saber que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en el joven.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría nuevamente y luego se cerraba en silencio. Cuando volvió a ver se encontró cara a cara con Itachi, quien estaba serio y para males había escuchado la conversación que había tenido lugar hacía rato.

_Uh? Y tú quién eres? Te pareces al alguien…_

_En serio? A quién crees que me parezca? Quizás…a mi otouto?_

_mierda! jejeje, así que eres el famoso Uchiha Itachi… se debe esta visita a que tu Sasuke me acusó contigo por lo que dije?_

_Hn…ie…_

_Uh? Entonces? _

_No fue necesario que él me dijera, me explico, él jamás me habría dicho…_

…_entonces?_

_Vine a prevenirte. Empezando porque tú no sabes ni pizca de lo que realmente ocurrió con nuestro clan, lo cual me trae sin cuidado, y segundo porque aún no sales del hospital…_

_Prevenirme? Esto suena ridículo…_

_Tan ridículo como los shinobis que te dejaron inconsciente…_

_Maldito.._

_Cierra la boca y escucha… cuando estés junto a Sasuke será mejor que cuides tus palabras y tus acciones, él no es condescendiente y su instinto es de matar a cualquiera que atente en contra de lo que le es preciado, no importa si solo son palabras._

_Ese chico es menor que tú y yo, no veo qué peligro puede generar…_

_Hn. En Konoha hay lo que llamamos la voluntad del fuego. Todo niño nace con ella. En Konoha la generación es mucho más fuerte que la anterior, y la generación a la que pertenecen Naruto-kun, Sasuke y Sakura ha sido nombrada como la de los 9 novatos. Ésta generación junto con el equipo de Maito Gai son los genios actuales…_

_No me creo nada de lo que dices…_

_No me importa- _dio vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la entreabrió y dijo sus últimas palabras para luego desaparecer en los pasillos-

El joven de pelo verde se enfureció ante la información, su orgullo fue aplastado.

_**Flashback**_

_No me importa, una última cosa: el equipo encargado de eliminar al ejército que tanto temen los del país de la montaña será el equipo 7. Es un equipo conformado por cuatro personas, sin embargo Naruto no puede ir pues es el hokage actual, y Kakashi se dedicó a entrenar y enseñar en la academia… por tanto solo quedan dos personas, Sasuke y Sakura serán quienes vayan._

_Me debes estar jodiendo… no puede ser que ese niñato y Sakura eliminen todo un ejército!_

_Hn.._

Itachi se fue.

_**Fin del flashback**_

---------------o--------------

Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a una parrillada. No hablaron mucho, sin embargo el ambiente no era tan denso como cuando eran genins, al menos por parte del joven.

_Me encanta tu mascota…_

_Hn_

_Tsk, deberías dejar el hn, resulta complicado traducirlo…_

_No para mí…_

_Cómo se llama?_

_Kei_

_Tú se lo pusiste?_

_Aa, con ayuda de onii-san…_

_tan…__**kawaii! Escucharlo hablar de su hermano de esa manera me hace querer lanzarme y abrazarlo y acurrucarlo entre mis brazos por siempre! **__Kami, por esta vez tienes razón, se escucha bien y se ve más…hmmm, __**que tiene sentimientos? **__hai… está lindo… _

_Tienes algo qué hacer luego?_

_Tengo un turno más en el hospital y después me voy a casa…_

_Bien, te acompaño al hospital…_

_No es necesario…_

_Hn_

_Bien…¬¬_

-----------o------------

_Estás seguro de eso?_

_Aa_

_Entonces envío a Sakura-chan y al teme en esa misión… pero es peligrosa…_

_Aa, de esa forma eliminamos dos problemas de una…_

_Tienes razón, además algo peligroso es lo mejor para acercarlos… en cuanto a ese Shaoran…_

_Él no hará nada, y si llegara a pasar algo realmente importante será que él esté moribundo en una camilla después de insultar a Sasuke…_

_Jeje cierto, el teme le hará ver con quién se mete… está bien…_

_Hn_

_Ustedes los Uchiha y los monosílabos…qué es lo que tienen con ello?!_

_Jajaja_

**Bien, se llama Kei! Bonito, no? Jeje… bueno, opinen!**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo XII.**_

Ino y Shikamaru caminaban tranquilos, manos entrelazadas, por las calles de Konoha. Hacía media hora que habían llegado de su viaje de luna de miel.

_Volver al trabajo, es problemático…._

_Vago_

_Sí, sí, lo sé…_

_Con un sí basta!_

_Te pareces a mi madre…_

_Aghr! No sé por qué me casé contigo!_

_Gritas mucho mujer… el que debería decir eso soy yo! Mira que casarme con alguien que se parece a mi madre!_

_Ah! Oye, mira! Allí está Chouji!_

_Hai, hai… yo, Chouji!_

_Oi, Shikamaru! Ino! _

_Veo que sigues comiendo como siempre…_

_Si no lo hiciera no sería él…_

_Jeje… mm vieras que hay algo que les gustaría escuchar… _

_Cuenta! Cuenta!_

_Chismosa…_

_Ah pero así te enteras de mucho Shika-kun…!_

_No es por eso, es que tenemos que ir a ver a tu familia… _

_Pero si …_

_Mm no te preocupes, Ino, de cualquier forma se darán cuenta si dan una vuelta… no es necesario que les cuente…_

_Bueno, si tú lo dices…_

_Bueno, ja Chouji.._

_Ja!_

------------------o-------------------

Había sido ya unos seis días desde que Shaoran fue dado de alta en el hospital. En ese tiempo se dedicó a dar vueltas por la aldea a solas, disfrutaba ver cómo las mujeres volteaban a verlo… sin embargo, cuando ciertos Uchiha andaban cerca ni se dignaban a verlo, lo cual lo ofuscaba.

En otros momentos se inspiraba e iba a visitar a su doctora favorita, quien se limitaba a responderle secamente y otras, a escapar antes de que la viera. Era divertido verla correr o meterse en una operación donde no era necesitada para no encontrarse con él… y otras veces no era tan divertido, o mejor dicho no era divertido del todo, pues era Sasuke quien la salvaba con una invitación a almorzar, o la acompañaba a casa después de un shift que salía tarde y que la dejaba agotada.

Después estaba el hokage… realmente no creía que alguien que fuera dos años menor que él pudiera ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para llevar ese puesto, además el tipo no reflejaba mucha seriedad y tenía esa manía hacia el ramen y hacia su novia…

También había conocido al famoso sensei, Kakashi. Después de eso sus dudas acerca del poderío del famoso equipo 7 crecieron más. El tipo era un pervertido! Ese librito azul que cargaba y leía fervientemente era un hentai disfrazado… 1

En fin, a la única a quien había visto ejercer sus habilidades era a Sakura. Del poderío de los otros miembros desconocía realmente su magnitud, y lo que sabía era lo que escuchaba por las calles o en algún bar…

----------------o------------------

Lo observaba correr entre las montañillas de nieve que se acumulaban en las calles. Cómo se sumergía en alguna para después salir y sacudirse hasta que su pelaje quedaba un poco crispado y luego corría divertido de vuelta hacia él.

Si hubiera sido algún tiempo atrás quizás habría negado rotundamente que se había encariñado con el animal, sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado y desde que aceptó lo que sentía por su flor de cerezo ya no tiene problemas aceptando los sentimientos que nacen hacia determinadas cosas… pocas, pero lo que cuenta es que nacen… y Kei era una de esas "cosas" por las que tenía cariño.

Hacía poco se había encontrado con Hana mientras daba una vuelta por el mercado, le había sugerido que entrenara un poco con él… así que una mañana se lo llevó a una pequeña práctica de tai jutsu en el campo de entrenamiento 3. Curiosamente al rato llegó Sakura y se unió al entrenamiento.

Ella se había hecho una kunoichi estupenda. Su taijutsu no era lento, aunque no le ganaba le hacía buena pelea. Kei no hacía mucho, corría e intentaba alcanzarlos, hasta que cayó rendido al final del duelo.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, después de haber recuperado el aliento, y se sentó junto a él para luego tomarlo entre brazos y mantenerlo allí acurrucado. Poco después llegó ella y se sentó a su lado acariciando el pelaje del lobezno.

Él se había sorprendido de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto Sakura y él… era de las pocas cosas que le hacían pensar que ser un poco abierto y hablador tenía de bueno.

--------------o--------------

Ino hizo su camino por las calles. Shikamaru se había quedado hablando con su padre. A lo lejos se veía la silueta de Sasuke, pensó en saludarlo y luego seguir su camino. Pero algo la detuvo e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa. Un cachorrito lo seguía de cerca y de vez en cuando le movía la cola. No se dio cuenta de que Itachi se había puesto a su lado para ver la escena…

_Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

_Uh?_

_Jaja, se llama Kei… es un lobo… _

_Una mascota?_

_Algo así… más que todo un compañero… _

_Se ve tierno… jamás pensé que Sasuke tuviera un lado así…_

_Que no te escuche… no creo que quiera que le digan que es kawaii…_

_Orgulloso?_

_Aa… ahh_

_Esa es…_

_Aa… llegó hace menos de un mes… _

Sakura saludaba a Sasuke y a Kei, le encantaba- era su peluche, jeje-. _adoro a Kei!__**es tan kawaii! Y Sasuke-kun también! **__wow, yo pensé que ya me habías abandonado…__**jeje, solo veía cómo Sasu y tú se acercaban(¬¬,)…**__ah, jejeje, bueno…sí, la verdad es que ha sido muy lindo… me ha dejado conocerlo…__** tienes razón, aunque no diga mucho demuestra las cosas con actos…**__ sí…. _

_Oye, qué harás hoy?_

_Pues, por ahora no tengo nada planeado…_

_No querrías…_

_FRENTONA!!!!_

_Ino?_

_Bueno… creo que ya no…_

_Sí, perdona Sasuke-__**kun… **__ésta me las pagas! Cómo le pudiste poner el kun?!! __**Jeje, de todas formas por qué te molesta? No habías estado llamándolo así desde que Shaoran lo conoció?**__ Eso… eso no es lo que cuenta! __**Ah no? Jeje**__ aghr!!_

_Frentona, Sakura… _

_Hola Ino…cerda… veo que no has cambiado…_

_Hn… _

_Jeje hola a ti también, Sasuke…_

_Otouto… Sakura…_

_Hola Itachi…_

_Bueno, los dejo… _

_Niisan, voy contigo… Sakura, hablamos luego?_

_Claro…_

_Bueno, Ino… me dicen que te casaste… (¬¬,)_

…_O.O_

_Uh? INO!_

_Sakura, frentona… tu frente es de tamaño normal…!!!_

_(¬¬´) OBVIO! SON SEIS AÑOS, CERDA!_

**Bueno, casi no lo logro hacer pues tenía examen hoy… pero igual no era tan difícil… espero les guste… éste es de transición…**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo XIII**_

Las dos amigas se sentaron en la banca de un parque y comenzaron a relatar todas las cosas que les había sucedido desde hacía seis años. Ino, por supuesto, hablaba escandalosamente de su vida y de la forma en cómo ella y Shikamaru se habían unido. Contó todos los detalles de su boda mientras Sakura escuchaba atenta.

Sakura le contó la mayoría de los detalles de sus viajes, las cosas que había descubierto en sus estudios, y las personas que había conocido… hasta que llegó a su estadía en el país de la montaña y relató los sucesos con Shaoran.

_No lo puedo creer frentona! En serio le hiciste ese genjutsu?! _

_Jajaja, hai… y cayó como ningún otro!_

_Jajajaja, wow… jamás pensé que tú harías eso… digo, se lo creería a Temari, pero tú…! Y dime, sabes cómo se puso?_

_Ni lo imaginas… dice que la próxima vez se asegurará de que yo también esté en la cama…¬¬_

_Oye, vaya que lo humillaste, no es así?, pero sigo sin entender algo… cómo sabes eso último?_

_Pues… Shaoran y su equipo… están aquí en Konoha, vinieron por ayuda en una guerra que solos no pueden ganar…_

_Entonces lo has visto…_

_Hai, me acosa en el hospital o a cualquier parte a la que vaya y por casualidad él pase por allí… _

_Vaya, realmente es molesto… pero y no me dijiste cómo es Sasuke en paños menores…_

_Ino!! (O//O), para qué quieres saber? Además estás casada!_

_Jajaja, que esté con Shika-kun no quiere decir que no pueda ver a otros hombres… además ver a Sasuke así es la fantasía de toda mujer viva en esta aldea…o en cualquier otra, es un magneto de mujeres!! Vamos, solo dime… _

_Es… wow…increíble…_

_Tan así?!!_

_Sí…_

_Mira que eres suertuda, primero tu frente se hace de tamaño normal, luego te vuelves un magneto de hombres, tanto así que ese Shaoran te acosa…y ahora has visto a Uchiha Sasuke en paños menores, y no solo eso, sino que seguramente es él quien te rescata de Shaoran algunas veces…!_

_Y eso último cómo lo sabes?_

_Jeje, intuición… además cuando te vi ahora con él noté que se volvieron un poco cercanos ustedes dos…jejeje (¬¬,)_

_(O//O)_

Fue entonces que apareció Shaoran… quien caminaba tranquilamente por el parque. Se detuvo enfrente de las dos amigas y sonrió con malicia.

_Hola Sakura-chan… qué milagro encontrarte aquí…_

_Hola Shaoran…_

_Linda amiga, perdona, cómo te llamas?_

_Ino.._

_Ah, lindo nombre… mucho gusto, Ino…_

_Shaoran, qué quieres ahora?_

_Pues, me preguntaba si querrías darme un tour por las partes que no conozco…_

_Sakura… _

_Oh, Sasuke-kun!_

_Wow. Qué oportuno…_

_Cállate…__**por eso lo amo! Arigatou Sasuke-kun!**_

_Qué sucede?_

_Naruto nos mandó a llamar…_

_Bien, entonces me voy… nos vemos Ino!_

_Sí…_

Los dos shinobis desaparecieron, junto con Kei, y dejaron solos a los otros dos.

_Entonces… qué dices si el tour me lo das tú?_

_Ah, jeje, lo siento pero mi esposo me espera…-_dijo mostrando el anillo en la mano izquierda-

_Oh, bueno, nos vemos entonces!_

Shaoran se fue al hotel y continuó hablando con sus otros compañeros de equipo. Aunque no lo pareciera, él se mostraba realmente inteligente cuando estaba con otros hombres, pero cuando solo había mujeres a su alrededor actuaba como el usual idiota que conocemos. Shaoran es valioso como ninja en El Monte, sin embargo el nivel de esa aldea no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir a un ejército entero.

La aldea escondida entre el monte es muy pacífica, y la gran mayoría de su población se dedica al estudio medicinal y a la vida pacífica del campo, muy pocos se han dedicado a la protección militar y esto ha generado en un descenso significativo en el nivel de capacidad de los shinobis.

------------------------o-----------------------

Ambos caminaban despacio, con el lobezno siguiéndolos muy de cerca, por los pasillos de la torre. El silencio era bienvenido y cómodo entre ellos, no solo por la confianza nacida, sino también por la forma de vida que llevaban.

Sakura había descubierto el potencial de la relación que mantenían Sasuke e Itachi. Y se había sorprendido por la cantidad de afecto que se tenían los hermanos. Hacía ya unos días que Sasuke la había invitado a comer junto a su hermano, y ella aceptó.

La comida había sido estupenda, pero lo mejor de todo fue el haber conocido al verdadero Uchiha Itachi. Él era uno de los hombres más dulces y lindos que había conocido en toda su vida. La conversación era amena, se realizaban bromas, y el ambiente era cálido… no era incómodo y frío, como una vez se había imaginado que sería. Itachi y ella llegaron a conocerse mejor y entonces se hicieron amigos.

_Tú qué crees que quiera Naruto?_

_Ni idea, pero por el tipo de llamado que hizo diría que es una misión…_

_Uh? Cómo te enteraste?_

_Nii-san… _

_Ah… _

Continuaron su camino hasta la oficina de su amigo, donde entraron como siempre, o sea, sin avisar.

_Ahh, Sakura-chan, teme!_

_Hn, usuratonkashi… _

_Hola Naruto…!_

_Bueno, dinos para qué nos llamaste?_

_Les tengo una misión…_

_De qué es?_

_Rango A, posible S… es sobre la guerra que se avecina contra el país de la montaña…_

_Entonces tenemos que pelear nosotros en lugar de ellos…_

_Mmm, algo así… pero bueno, teme, los escogí a ustedes porque son los mejores… además de que los demás tienen otras misiones… _

_Naruto, tenía que ser yo? Mira que tener que soportar a Shaoran aún más tiempo…_

_Jeje, no te preocupes Sakura-chan… no irán con ellos, además irá el teme, estoy seguro que ningún hombre se te acercará si el teme está contigo…_

_Hn…_

_Bueno, la misión comienza mañana… ja!_

_Hn…ja…_

_Ja…!_

**Lamento tener que dejarlos a la expectativa, pero tampoco puedo hace mucho: me vienen muchas ideas!!**

**Sigan opinando, y espero que les siga gustando… y la acción comienza pronto!! Jeje**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo XIV**_

Shaoran.

Es de madrugada y el sol apunta apenas sus primeros rayos. La vista neblinosa de Konoha, los shinobis que comienzan sus labores tempranas, otros sus entrenamientos… y los aldeanos que deben levantarse temprano para tener recién preparados los platillos y las labores para los demás antes de que ellos despierten…

_es una aldea muy tranquila… el estilo de vida que llevan las personas aquí es tan… solidario…_

El equipo de la aldea del monte debía regresar a casa ese día temprano. Con ellos irían los shinobis de Konoha encargados de la guerra- resumidos en Sasuke y Sakura-, hasta la mitad del camino, donde tomarían caminos separados.

El líder Hitarashi no era una persona que acostumbrara a aceptar una derrota tan obvia como la que el Uchiha menor le había infligido. Sin embargo, tuvo que tomar el camino de la rendición ante la señorita Haruno cayendo en cuenta de que no todas las mujeres en el mundo shinobi le rogarían estar con él aunque fuera por una noche. Sakura le había demostrado lo contrario, y él aprendió a no ser tan egocéntrico, aunque a simple vista se viera como el mismo cínico de pelo verde. En Konoha aprendió que hay hombres más atractivos que él, y que no hay que ser atractivo para agradarle a una mujer, con solo la forma de ser basta…

Eso sí, él aceptaba todo eso, pero con toda su alma rogaba que el Uchiha no se diera una vuelta por su aldea…

--------------o-------------

Sakura esperaba paciente en los portones de la aldea. No hacía mucho que había llegado, por lo que no se preocupaba ni sus nervios de fuego se alteraban… pero realmente se sorprendía el no haber encontrado allí a su compañero de equipo.

Él siempre era el que los esperaba, más puntual que de costumbre, y en silencio… hoy era ella.

Una sombra apareció frente a ella, la cara con una sonrisa bastante conocida. Ella sonrió al ver a su amigo, desde que había vuelto no lo había visto mucho.

_Hola Sakura…_

_Sai! Tanto tiempo!_

_Mmm, en serio? No lo había notado… aunque si te refieres a lo poco que nos hemos visto…_

_(¬¬´) no has cambiado… eso es bueno… creo…_

_Eso crees? Leí en un libro que a veces cambiar es bueno… pero no lo entendí del todo…_

_No necesitas hacerlo… tú cambiaste cuando aceptaste la ideología de amistad y los lazos de Naruto…_

… _puede que tengas razón… eso lo catalogaría como un cambio para bien… sin embargo he leído de los cambios para mal…_

_No te preocupes por eso, en cuanto cambies para mal yo te lo haré saber de seguro…_

_(o_O)!!! ah, jejeje… no debo cambiar para mal…!_

_Y que has estado haciendo?_

_Nada en específico… algunas misiones de vigilancia… Karin, Kidoumaru…asesinatos… leyendo… ah, Sakura, estaba leyendo un libro acerca del amor y de las relaciones sexuales… pero hay conceptos que no conozco…_

_Entiendo…_

_Tú sabes cuál es la diferencia entre one-night-stand, sexo, y hacer el amor…(o-o)_

_(//)…pues.. verás… one night stand es lo que llaman sexo libre…_

_¿?_

_Pues…. Como los hombres y mujeres que van a un bar y buscan con quién pasar la noche… no conoces a tu pareja y no hay lazos ni sentimientos… luego, el sexo es… puede ser tanto con alguien a quien no conoces como alguien con quien tienes cierta relación… pero sin sentimientos románticos de por medio…_

_Oh, entiendo… y hacer el amor?_

_Ehmm… _

_Es la versión de tener sexo con una persona a quien amas y con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida… una conexión espiritual y corporal…_

_No entendí…_

_No pienso repetirlo…_

_Tienes un hijo, no? Y dentro de poco otro…_

_Hai_

_Te casaste con Karin… piensa en cómo hicieron para concebirlos…_

… _entiendo…(O//O)-_desapareció en un remolino de tinta-

_Bien… Sasuke-kun, llegas tarde…_

_Hn… Kei no me quería dejar… tuve que despertar a nii-san para que lo convenciera de quedarse…_

_Es un lobo, está en su naturaleza acompañar a su amo…_

_Hn… es temprano aún, repasemos la misión…_

_Aa_

Sacaron el pergamino de la misión y se dispusieron a verificar la ruta con el mapa. Al cabo de un rato llegaron los de la montaña y emprendieron el camino.

--------------------o----------------------

_Naruto-kun…_

_Uh? Ah, Itachi… _

_Sakura y otouto ya se fueron…_

_Sí… _

_Auuu_

_NANI?!! TEME POR QUÉ ESTÁ ESE MONSTRUO EN MI OFICINA?!_

_Ah, jeje, es que otouto no podía llevarlo, es muy pequeño aún…_

_ESOS BICHOS SON EL DEMONIO!_

_Es un lobito… un cachorro… no es así, Kei?_

_Au_

_Jajaja…_

_Teme…_

-----------------------o--------------------

Saltaban por los árboles, llevaban un día de viaje a toda velocidad y llegarían al próximo día. El equipo de Shaoran ya se había ido por su lado.

La selva los rodeaba y no era un lugar muy ameno para acampar… a no ser que Yamato viajara con ellos, pero no.

Sasuke observaba detenidamente a su compañera de equipo. No es que en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos las últimas semanas no la hubiera estudiado, pero esta vez era una misión y deseaba ver cómo se tomaba la situación…

Había visto que no hablaba tanto como antes- hasta el punto de ser molesta-, pero sí mantenía una buena conversación. En todos los sentidos de la palabra, ella había crecido.

Bajaron para buscar un lugar oculto cercano a una fuente acuífera. Los atacaron serpientes grandes, tigres de dimensiones anormales… pero en cuanto ella sintió a una pequeña y huesuda araña posarse en su hombro, en menos de un segundo estaba subida en los brazos de su compañero intentando recuperar el aliento. Él la miraba sorprendido, sonrojado, a los ojos. Ella se dio cuenta de dónde colgaba y roja se separó.

_asesina, no le teme a tigres ni serpientes, es médico renombrada…y le teme a una araña pequeña??_

_Creo que aquí no deberíamos acampar…_

_Hn…_

_Vamos…_

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a un claro oculto, perfecto a ojos de Sakura- en otras palabras, no se veían insectos ni gusanos en las cercanías-.

Sasuke se reía en sus adentros por la actitud de su compañera… y más en el fondo quería que siguiera así, pero cuando eran ellos dos…

Mañana llegarían y comenzaría la batalla…

**Perdón por hacer tan larga la historia, sin embargo no puedo saltar de una escena a otra, sería un enredo…**

**Espero les siga gustando, en cuanto termine ésta seguiré con Universo Alterno, y después con las tantas que llevo…**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo XV**_

_Sakura, aquí no caben dos tiendas…_

_Uh? DEMONIOS! __**KYAAA, PERFECTO!**__ Cierra la boca, pervertida! … _

_Tendremos que dormir en una sola tienda… _

…

_En cualquier caso, está el claro anterior, era más grande…_

_NO! Este claro está bien… tendremos que dormir en una sola tienda…_

…_ (O//O)_

_Bien… creo que mi tienda es más espaciosa…_

_Hn_

Sasuke preparó el suelo con un jutsu de tierra copiado de Yamato y revisó los alrededores. Sakura comenzó a preparar la tienda mientras él se fue por un poco de leña seca y agua fresca.

Apilaron la leña en una esquina y él le prendió fuego con una versión miniatura de su Katon Goukakyou, luego calentaron un poco de agua para té, mientras sacaban sus onigiris y raciones para ese día.

Cenaron en silencio. El cielo se había oscurecido bastante, Sasuke hizo un kage bunshin y lo dejó vigilando. Ellos se metieron en la tienda, cada uno en su futón alejado del otro.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, tras desayunar en silencio, apenados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, acomodaron sus cosas y partieron a su objetivo.

----------------------o---------------------

Itachi caminaba decidido por las calles de Konoha. Después de haber ido por su encargo a la joyería local, sus nervios lo mataban. De cerca lo seguía Kei, alegre con su segundo amo. Había quedado en verla en el parque del área sur, donde habían comenzado a verse, y faltaba poco para llegar.

Su embarazo casi no se notaba aún, dos meses no es la gran cosa, cualquiera podría confundirlo con una subida de peso o una gastritis… pero ambos adoraban la pequeña hinchazón en su vientre.

Estaba sentada en la banca, él la vio a lo lejos y llegó con su adorable sonrisa para pedir su mano…

-------------------------------o--------------------------

Zetsuko esperaba el resultado que traería el equipo de inspección que enviaron a la aldea del monte, hacía mucho que deseaba apoderarse de los terrenos de la villa y su plan había estado dando frutos y madurando conforme pasaban los años.

Era el momento perfecto… hasta que notó que en uno de los reportes le enviaban que un equipo partía hacia Konoha a solicitar ayuda, fue entonces que envió a otro equipo para evitar que el contacto se realizara. El equipo llegó de vuelta y dio su informe. Satisfecho, continuó con sus preparativos para el ataque.

Sin embargo, un informe hecho el día anterior, entiéndase el día que el equipo de Konoha y el del monte partieron, demostró que la misión no había sido completada del todo… ellos seguían vivos y el contacto se había realizado, Konoha ayudaría. Furioso mandó a llamar al equipo de la misión fallida y los condenó a muerte inmediata. La orden fue cumplida inmediatamente.

Ahora un nuevo equipo le avisaba que solo habían enviado a dos shinobis de Konoha para hacerles frente, un hombre y una mujer, ambos jóvenes como entre los veintes… no podía creer la humillación que la aldea le había hecho indirectamente!

Así que decidió enviar a un grupo perseguidor de asesinos especializados… como la entrada. Inmediatamente iría el ejército entero, después de todo ya se sabía que la verdadera guerra por los territorios de la aldea del monte era contra los dos shinobis de Konoha.

------------------------o------------------------

Escondidos entre las malezas esperaban pacientes. Eran shinobis de la aldea de la hierba, estaba en su naturaleza convertirse en seres verdes sin piernas y pegados al suelo.

5

4

3

2

1

Los vieron caminando por el claro. Él, alto, cara estoica, ojos vacíos… fuerte? Posiblemente sí, mucho… aunque su complexión denotaba más velocidad que fuerza. Ella, segura, médico ninja, su kit lo denotaba, hot… algo para divertirse luego… el truco era deshacerse de su compañero…

Vamos, eran diez contra dos… la diferencia era notoria…!

Así que se lanzaron…

-------------------------o-------------------------

Hablamos de los dos shinobis del equipo 7, del equipo Kakashi… no les era indiferente la presencia del enemigo. Así que dejaron que atacaran antes, hasta un simple gennin sabría que tal movida era para saber la exacta localización de los hostiles… y el enemigo parecía chuunin…

Estaban rodeados, eso era obvio al ver la dirección de los kunais que lanzaron precipitadamente, así que, espalda contra espalda, los bloquearon hábilmente con sus katanas.

_Este es el primer plato…_

_Aa, se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia… probablemente después llegue el resto del ejército…_

_Tsk! Yo quería más tiempo para conocer el sitio…_

_Hn, tranquila… recuerda no gastar tu chakra, eres médico ninja…_

_Oh? Me dices que tal vez tú no puedas contenerlos a todos?_

_Uno nunca sabe qué tan poderosa puede ser una persona… además de la hierba venía ese loco Zetsu…_

_Ahh, cierto… el hombre planta… tipo raro…_

_Aa… y caníbal…_

_Ni me lo recuerdes…!-_ un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-

_Hn_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los shinobis de la hierba conocieron el terror a los ojos rojos, para no volver a verlos nunca más… Sasuke limpiaba su Katana de la sangre derramada. Sakura se sentaba tras revisar los cuerpos inertes y tomando cuenta del kit que llevaban en sus bolsas.

Fue entonces cuando lo presintieron… el silencio antes del gran estallido.

_Sakura!_

_Lo sé…_

En un rápido movimiento desenfundaron nuevamente sus armas y se lanzaron a la batalla.

-------------------------------o----------------------------------

Media hora ha pasado… los cuerpos caen, el viento se mueve al compás de sus movimientos, de las estocadas de su Kusanagi… como si danzara con él. Es realmente una visión magnífica, se nota la majestuosidad en su ser… Kami, cómo lo amaba!

Ella continuó esquivando, acuchillando, cercenando… fue entonces que lo notó… el kunai que le rozó el rostro, tenía veneno!

Él se estaba cansando, los enemigos ya eran contados con los dedos de una mano, dos cuando mucho, pero si él seguía moviéndose de esa forma el veneno se activaría aún más y se esparciría a los órganos vitales…

Tanta atención en su bienestar le hizo pasar por alto al que se había lanzado en su contra a sus espaldas, era el último… entonces él realizó su movimiento, un rayo le atravesó la sien y se desplomó.

Sasuke se mantuvo en pie unos minutos más, viendo el panorama, esperando atento por si algún enemigo se acercaba furtivamente… nada… su visión se había vuelto borrosa y hasta le costaba mantenerse en pie, sabía bien qué era lo que tenía, el problema era: cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Así que sin más, cayó… en los brazos de su amiga y compañera…

**Bien… la acción llegó rápido y se esfumó… aunque lo bueno sigue… jeje lo verán en el próximo capítulo…**

**Les gustó? Opinen!**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo XVI**_

Poco tiempo… poco tiempo… el pensamiento la mataba… estaba desesperada! Debía encontrar un lugar lejano de un posible ataque enemigo para resguardarlos del peligro.

Con cierta dificultad- por el cansancio- levantó a su…-amado, adorado, idolatrado- compañero de equipo y comenzó a trasladarse rápidamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba dejar rastros falsos en caso de que un ninja rastreador fuera enviado a perseguirlos…

Al poco tiempo llegó a una cueva con doble entrada. Se introdujo en ella- con él, obviamente- y se instaló en lo que intuyó sería el centro de la cueva- mitad de la distancia entre las dos entradas, las cuales están separadas por unos dos kilómetros-. El lugar era un poco húmedo, por lo cual decidió instalar _la_ tienda de acampar…

La tienda de la vez pasada… aún recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. No es que no le gustara… es solo que todo fue muy repentino… además de inconsciente por parte de ambos… pero ahora él necesitaba ser salvado, y ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

Su fiebre aumentaba rápidamente. Hizo un esfuerzo y le despojó de la parte superior del uniforme… luego lo dejó solamente en bóxers, y lo cubrió con una manta para comenzar con su operación.

Al cabo de una hora y media había logrado conseguir los elementos correctos y con ellos sacar la gran mayor parte del veneno que fluía por la sangre y tejidos sanguíneos de los diferentes órganos del Uchiha. Después se dispuso a formar un antídoto con los otros que llevaba en su maletín de iryou-nin. Al rato lo consiguió y lo sirvió en un potecito para bebidas calientes que andaba en uno de sus maletines.

Con cuidado intentó despertarlo, y cuando lo hizo, él la miró con ojos desorbitados y cansados- la reciente batalla más los efectos del envenenamiento-.

_Sa- Sakura…_

_Shhh… sigues débil, Sasuke-kun… _

_Dónde estamos?_

_En una cueva que encontré para cuidarnos de una segunda lucha… tienes fiebre, por eso no tienes ropa…_

_(¬//¬)…yo…_

_Vamos, tengo que ponerte casi sentado para que tomes esto…-_lo alzó y se tuvo que poner detrás suyo, sosteniéndolo, y luego comenzó a darle el amargo brebaje-_ no sabrá bien… pero tienes que beberlo todo_

_Qué es?_

_Un antídoto…_

…

_Tranquilo, se supone que es indoloro… además solo se siente una sensación de calor cuando comience a hacer efecto…_

… _bueno…_

_Relájate…_

_Hai…_

_Kami, parece un niño pequeño…__**sí, aunque me gustaría una demostración más de que es un niño en crecimiento…¬¬**__ ehhh…O.O…!!!! __**jajaja relájate, además qué podríamos hacer cuando está en este estado?**__ No me asustes…! _

Le dio de beber el antídoto y lo volvió a recostar en el futón, donde quedó dormido por la reconfortante sensación recorriendo el interior de su cuerpo. Ella se dedicó luego a recolectar un poco de leña pues comenzaba a oscurecer en serio, además de que el clima realmente había empeorado y una fuerte lluvia se acercaba. Era necesario mantenerse caliente y no enfermarse por el estado de Sasuke y por su responsabilidad como médico.

-----------------------o----------------------

El mensaje de rendición llegó rápidamente a los oídos de la aldea del monte. Y Shaoran solo continuaba con sus ruegos secretos de que ninguno de los Uchiha, especialmente Sasuke, se acercara a los territorios del monte, o del país en general…

La misma noticia también arribó al escritorio de nuestro hiperactivo ninja número 1 cabeza hueca y ahora hokage… y a los oídos de Itachi… el primero feliz, el segundo pensando el por qué tardaban tanto en volver Sakura y su adorado otouto.

------------------------o------------------------------

Fuera el clima ya había alcanzado su máxima potencia, en otras palabras, llovía fuertemente y de vez en cuando caía un rayo, cuyo sonido retumbaba en las paredes de la cueva.

Sasuke había mejorado parcialmente, su expresión facial no era ya el de molestia- si así podía traducirse a la cara que mostraba por el dolor-, y su respiración era menos agitada. También su temperatura había disminuido bastante y poco a poco se iba normalizando.

Ella estaba cansada. Sus ropas se habían mojado cuando fue a ver cómo estaba todo allí fuera y tuvo que quitárselas para evitar caer enferma. La fogata se estaba apagando, así que tomó un poco más de leña y dejó que el fuego la consumiera poco a poco…

Se despertó sin razón aparente. Simplemente sus ojos y consciencia se abrieron en ese momento, aunque sabía que volver a dormir no le sería difícil. En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… ella le había dicho que en un refugio… pero, dónde estaba ella? Retiró su manta y se encaminó al exterior de la tienda. Notó que la fogata llevaba un tiempo apagada, y su amiga estaba en paños menores acurrucada junto a los restos de carbón…

Con cuidado la levantó y la llevó a la tienda, cerrando ésta, y la colocó a su lado en el futón, donde luego la cubrió a ella y a él mismo con la manta. Y todo volvió a caer en la oscuridad…

---------------------o----------------------

Caminaba tranquilo… feliz. La boda estaba planeada y sería dentro de tres semanas, entre más pronto mejor- no quería causar una mala impresión de él y de ella ante los aldeanos por el embarazo de su prometida-. Por ahora buscaba alguien para que llevara los anillos y los entregara, pero en su mente solo había una persona para ese puesto.

El viejo Ichi casi había sufrido un paro al recibir la noticia de que su hija había estado saliendo con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que además estaba embarazada… pero se alegraba internamente al saber que su relación iba en serio y que su hija no se quedaría en la calle… literal y figuradamente…

------------------------o-----------------------------

Se acomodó más, acercándose a la fuente de calor… la cual olía muy bien y… la abrazaba por la cintura!!! Abrió los ojos como platos, su reacción despertó a su compañero de cama, quien la volvió a ver extrañado…

_Hn?_

_Sasuke-kun… _

_Shh… aún es muy temprano… duérmete…_

_Pero…_

_Esto… no es un juego, no para mí…_

_Qué…_

Sasuke la aprisionó más contra él y le besó la mejilla, la cual comenzó a arder como nunca… esparciendo la sensación por toda su cara. Iba a comenzar a tartamudear- en esos momentos no es posible hablar-, pero él la silenció de la manera en la cual muchas mujeres soñarían que los hombres que ellas aman las callaran… adivinan???

**Intenté no alargar mucho la cosa… igual y este ya es el 16… jeje. Bueno, espero que lo estén pasando bien… opinen!!! **

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo XVII**_

_Yo! Itachi…_

_Oh, Kakashi-san… cómo ha ido todo?_

_Hmmm, supongo que bien… escuché que ya formalizaste con Ayame-san…_

_Aa, ya era hora… además, era lo mejor y llevaba un tiempo pensando en ello…_

_Lo dices por tu sonrisa de "seré padre"?_

_Jajaja, es fue un empujón extra… escuché que te habían enviado como soporte opcional en la misión de Sakura y Sasuke.._

_Aa, y déjame decirte que no tenía idea de tus dotes como Cupido…_

_Hn, me voy… Kei me está buscando…_

_ahh, cierto, el cachorrito de Sasuke… bueno, ja!_

_Ja…Cupido, eh? Hn, por lo visto mi plan funcionó…_

---------------------o------------------

_Así que tendrás que ir a Konoha y citarlo para arreglarlo todo…_

_Por qué?! Ni siquiera lo conozco!_

_Uchiha Sasuke es tu prometido! Fue un acuerdo entre Uchiha Fugaku y yo, tu padre! Y como miembro del clan Hekkai irás y pondrás a su conocimiento la alta educación y los modales que te hemos enseñado, pondrás en alto nuestro nombre…!_

_Por un nivel? Es eso todo lo que te importa?!_

_Cuida tu vocabulario, jovencita… el ser un Uchiha es ser de la realeza, es una oportunidad que no podemos perder…_

_Por lo menos déjame ir con Ikida y Ryuu… _

_Hablando de Ryuu… estaba pensando en retirarle su cargo…_

_NO!!_

_Uh?_

_D-digo.. él es un muy buen guardaespaldas (¬//¬) para mí, ha hecho su trabajo muy bien…_

_Entiendo… bien, ve y dile a tu mucama que prepare tus cosas, y prepárate tú también, debes causarle una buena impresión al chico Uchiha… nuestro carruaje parte mañana temprano…_

_Les avisaste? Que vamos en camino…_

_No es necesario, las familias de la realeza no necesitan avisos… además eso también estaba en el acuerdo que firmamos Fugaku y yo… dicen que el servicio que ofrecen en la residencia Uchiha es envidiable…_

_Me dirás por lo menos qué clase de lugar es Konoha?_

_Es una aldea de shinobis, como la nuestra, pero su nivel es más elevado… me extraña que no lo recuerdes, tú solías ver a Sasuke-san escondida… y te sonrojabas mucho…_

…_.!!!(¬//¬) eso ya es pasado, igual muchos hombres son lindos cuando chicos y luego, cuando crecen, se hacen horribles…¬¬_

_Esa no es la forma en la que una dama se expresa, Saori…_

_Mis disculpas, padre…_

_Espero que ese tipo de comentarios no vuelvan a salir de tu boca…_

_Hai…_

-----------------o--------------------

_Esto… tú… yo… qué somos?(¬///¬)_

…_hn?... somos…_

…

_Nosotros somos uno… _

_Estás hablando en serio?_

_Aa… yo… me gustaría estar contigo…tú… crees que esto pueda funcionar?_

_Yo… creo… que haremos que funciones… los dos juntos…_

_Los dos juntos… Sakura…_

_Hmmm?_

_Arigatou…-_la besó suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar-…

Para Sakura esta situación se le hacía increíble. No solo era su primer beso, sino también que había sido con el hombre con el cual había deseado estar desde que lo había conocido. También se sentía un poco incómoda, ambos se encontraban en paños menores, abrazados bajo una manta, y lejos de la civilización… la verdad es que era una situación muy comprometedora… y si las cosas se llegaban a _calentar_??? No, eso debía evitarlo!

Por la mente de Sasuke pasaban los mismos pensamientos… aunque…(¬¬) a él no le molestaba el perder la virginidad allí mismo, en ese mismo momento… siempre y cuando fuera con ella, con Sakura. Pero él no era de ese tipo de hombres, su madre lo había criado como un caballero y estaba completamente dispuesto a que ella fuera quien decidiera cuándo… y tal vez dónde. Por otra parte… ninguna mujer había estado tan cerca de su cuerpo cuando estaba en paños menores, llámense bóxers, y un severo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas al darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando se separaron de su beso, se quedaron un tiempo en silencio. Al cabo de un rato decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Sakura salió de la tienda envuelta en una de las mantas, Sasuke quedó dentro, vistiéndose. Ella por su parte hacía lo mismo, pues sus ropas estaban colgando fuera, donde las había dejado para que se secaran.

Prepararon una nueva fogata para calentar agua y tomar su desayuno. Sakura inspeccionó nuevamente la salud de su ahora _compañero_ y comenzaron su viaje. Según el mapa, y la posible localización de la cueva, la cual ella se había tomado la molestia de inspeccionar- encontrando la otra entrada-, Konoha quedaría más cerca si se salía por la entrada por la cual habían entrado. Sin embargo, para evitar posibles ataques sorpresa- no sabían aún de la rendición oficial del enemigo-, salieron por la segunda abertura.

Se fueron caminando, no podían permitirse viajar muy rápido debido a que Sasuke aún se encontraba débil. Una mera excusa pues la realidad es que solo deseaban pasar un tiempo más a solas…

Al paso que iban llegarían a la aldea el día siguiente al mediodía. Su comida preparada no les abastecería sino hasta el mediodía del presente día, pero no por nada eran ninjas, allí encontrarían algún riachuelo y pescarían algo…

--------------o---------------

El carruaje del clan Hekkai arribaría a las 15 horas, como había sido programado. Al llegar a la entrada los detuvieron los guardas, quienes les solicitaron de buena manera descender del medio de transporte para una revisión de éste. Como era parte del protocolo de seguridad de la aldea no les quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Cuando el coche les fue devuelto, prefirieron seguir su camino a pie. Con sus criados siguiéndolos. El coche quedó cerca de la torre hokage, junto con el cochero.

La gente los comenzaba a ver curiosos. La forma elegante con la cual vestían… no era normal ver gente así, solamente en las pequeñas ciudades turísticas de las cercanías, en el vasto país del fuego. Al cabo de un rato la gente dejó de verlos y continuaron con su vida de manera normal.

_Ya que estamos aquí… no deberíamos preguntarle a alguien el paradero de la villa Uchiha?_

_No será necesario, tengo entendido que en la policía militar trabaja Fugaku, allí podremos informarnos de mucho. Sin embargo tengo mucha curiosidad por los habitantes de este lugar… pareciera como si nuestra presencia no causara mucha conmoción. Ya hasta hay indiferencia… esto es un insulto!_

Se dirigieron a un restaurante lujoso y dejaron a los criados ir a comer a algún sitio cercano. Sin embargo, Saori llamó a los suyos- más que todo sus amigos- y bien bajo les solicitó que recogieran información acerca de la aldea en general y del clan…

Ellos se fueron a sentar a la barra de un sitio curioso, llamado Ichirakus Ramen. Al lado estaban tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos utilizaba una toga curiosa, así como un sombrero triangular con el símbolo del fuego, su cabellera era rubia y sus ojos azules. Frente a él había apilados tres tazones vacíos de ramen, y en sus manos había uno a medio terminar. El otro tenía pupilas rasgadas y detrás suyo había un perro enorme. Éste no comía tanto como el anterior… y la chica era rubia con ojos azules intensos, su vestimenta era curiosa…

**Bien, esta es una aventura un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero en cada historia de amor debe haber algo que ponga a prueba algunas cosas… espero que lo entiendan… pero al menos ya comenzó la parte romántica…! No se preocupen, esta vez irá más rápida que las veces pasadas… opinen para ver si les parece…**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

Al finalizar el almuerzo, Saori y su padre quedaron en silencio, tomando el último aperitivo. Mientras, Ikida y Ryuu volvían frustrados y un poco felices- internamente, pues ellos, más que sus criados, eran sus amigos-, pero también estaban inquietos, pues el señor de la casa no tomaría bien la información conseguida…

Hekkai Saori era una chica de 21 años, tenía el cabello negro, liso pero un poco ondulado, recogido en un moño un poco desordenado que la hacía ver muy hermosa, casi erótica… tenía facciones finas; una piel blanquecina; ojos violeta seductores, pero con un brillo juvenil que denotaba su ser virginal- sí, lo es-; su cuerpo era perfecto para ella, con una copa 38B, una cintura fina de abdomen plano y firme- no muscular- y caderas proporcionales. Su figura era digna de la nobleza, además no era tan baja, de hecho estaba en la media de las medidas femeninas en ese aspecto: 1m 62cm. Sin embargo, algo que su padre se encargaba de ocultar bien era su personalidad, la cual no era de la nobleza, sino de cualquier chica de su edad, como Ino, o Sakura… o como Ikida… si se vistiera de manera menos formal y elegante ella bien podría pasar como una chica cualquiera de una villa como Konoha.

Padre e hija salieron, encontrando a sus criados esperándolos al lado de la puerta principal.

_Padre, hay algo que olvidé decirte…_

_Qué podría ser?_

_Yo…envié a Ikida y a Ryuu a buscar información acerca del clan y de la aldea…si no te molesta… creí que sería oportuno pues es de los niveles bajos en donde se consigue la mejor información…_

_Eso… es humillante…_

_Sin embargo, me gustaría escucharla… no hay que despreciar una fuente de información, padre…_

_En eso tienes cierta razón, Saori… escuchemos…_

_Hai!_

_La aldea es muy moderna, no se escuchan denotaciones de nobleza en el poder ni cosas de ese estilo._

_Además las mujeres tienen la posibilidad de convertirse en shinobis y de llevar a cabo otras actividades importantes, hemos escuchado que hay kunoichis, que es como las denominan, que son a veces mucho más poderosas que cualquier shinobi varón…_

_Conseguimos información del clan, también… y…_

_Pues…_

_Y…? hablen!_

_Señor, el clan Uchiha fue masacrado hace quince años…señor…_

_El señor Uchiha Fugaku murió esa misma noche, junto con su esposa… y la mayoría del clan. _

_QUÉ???!_

_Señor, la historia relatada sería que, el hijo mayor, Uchiha Itachi, alcanzó el rango de ANBU muy joven por tener mucho poder y habilidad como shinobi, entonces unas autoridades corruptas le obligaron a matar a todo el clan, pero él no pudo matar a su hermano menor, pues lo quería mucho. Entonces dejó la aldea amenazando a las autoridades, con apoyo del Sandaime para proteger a Sasuke-sama. Itachi formó parte de Akatsuki como doble espía y engañando a Sasuke para que lo odiara y lo matara cuando se hiciera más poderoso. Después de unos años Sasuke-sama dejó la aldea y se fue con el sannin renegado Orochimaru, a quien luego asesinaron entre los dos hermanos, después Sasuke-sama se unió al Akatsuki sabiendo la verdad de la vida de su hermano y después llegó la derrota de Akatsuki. Itachi-sama fue absuelto de sus cargos de asesinato, los ancianos corruptos fueron asesinados por Sasuke-sama, como venganza, y todos volvieron a la aldea. De eso hace seis años. Ahora se dice que Sasuke-sama, junto con el actual hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, y su otra compañera de equipo de cuando eran aprendices de shinobi, la talentosa iryou nin Haruno Sakura, son los nuevos poderosos sannin. Parece que todos son muy amigos, y se ha corrido el rumor de que Haruno Sakura y Sasuke-sama mantienen una relación sentimental profunda…_

_Además, Itachi-sama está a punto de casarse con la hija del dueño del puesto de ramen Ichirakus…_

_En estos momentos Sasuke-sama y Haruno se encuentran en una misión peligrosa que ya terminaron, pero aún no vuelven…_

El señor Hekkai estaba furioso e incrédulo a la vez. El hecho de que el clan entero hubiera sido masacrado… y que el hijo mayor estaba a las puertas de una iglesia con alguien que no era de su mismo nivel social… y que Uchiha Sasuke podría tener una relación sentimental con su compañera…! No, eso no podían ser más que meros malentendidos e invenciones de los pueblerinos! Sí… eso es…

_No creo ni media palabra de lo que me dices…_

_Señor…_

_Cierra el pico…_

_P-pero señor… fue el mismo rokudaime hokage y unos amigos shinobis quienes nos brindaron la información…_

_El hokage?? Jajajajajaja, y cómo harían ustedes para hablar con tal eminencia? No son más que meros criados, además, sea donde sea que ustedes estuvieron comiendo no creo que haya sido el lugar adecuado para una persona de su calibre… _

… _discúlpenos, señor…viejo decrépito e ignorante…quién demonios se cree que es??_

_Padre, no lo tomes a mal, ellos fueron a buscar información…solo eso… por qué no mejor vamos donde el hokage en persona?_

_Ahhhh, tienes razón, iremos inmediatamente…_

Cuando llegaron a la torre, le solicitaron a un par de jóvenes- Izumo y Kotetsu para ser más exactos- que si les llevaban a la oficina del hokage en persona. Ellos, extrañados por el anticuado comportamiento de quien tenían en frente, pensaron que lo mejor sería hacerles el favor, además de que llevaban mucho tiempo sentados y ya estaban planos por detrás, como ellos decían…¬¬

El señor Hekkai se quedó viendo seriamente el poster de Ramen pegado en el frente de la puerta, así como también quedó un poco asustado por los gritos que escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta…:

- _ne, baachan… esto se está volviendo un poco aburrido, no podría tomar el puesto durante un día y dejarme ir a hacer alguna misión? Además quiero ir a buscar a Sasuke-teme y a Sakura-chan pues ya se tardaron mucho en la misión esa…_

_Naruto! No era tu sueño convertirte en hokage? Qué diría tu padre?_

_Mmm, no sé….pero de seguro me entendería por ser alumno de Ero-sennin…!_

_NARUTO!_

_ITTEEE! Baachan eso dolió!!!(T_T)_

_Te lo mereces…._

Tocaron a la puerta y luego ésta se abrió para dar paso a la familia Hekkai y a sus criados, a quienes Naruto saludó como si fueran amigos.

-----------------o------------------

_Te ves decaído…qué sucede?_

_No lo sé…tengo el presentimiento de que falta algo por arreglar y que probablemente tenga que ver con otouto…y con Sakura…_

_Y no sabes qué podría ser?_

_Ie… ahh…solo espero que llegue mañana, ya me hace falta…_

_Eres demasiado kawaii…_

…_(¬//¬)… creo que es solo que me preocupo por él, siempre lo he hecho… _

_Pero se ve que no solo es él, también te preocupa su felicidad…_

_Hn…aa…_

_Tranquilo, Sasuke es fuerte, y tiene a su lado a Sakura…_

_Aa, tienes razón… bueno, mientras… cómo estás con lo de la boda? Te gusta todo?_

----------------------o-------------------------

Sakura había pasado ya dos días de volar por los cielos con Sasuke. En ese tiempo había aprendido que él no era precisamente romántico, pero se las arreglaba para hacerle ver los sentimientos que tenía por ella… y de vez en cuando sentía en persona lo apasionado y tierno que podía ser… cuando se introducían en algún rincón oscuro para besarse…

Ahora era de noche, al día siguiente llegarían a la aldea, por allí del medio día… se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Sasuke para dormir.

_Sasuke-kun…?_

_Hmm?_

_Haremos lo nuestro oficial? O esperamos algún tiempo mientras se dan cuenta…?_

_Dejemos que se den cuenta solos… no me gustaría tener gente revoloteando a mi alrededor…y menos a tus fan boys reclamándome…_

_Jajaja, cierto, no quiero ver tampoco a tu club de admiradoras persiguiéndome todo el día exigiéndome que te deje…_

_Sería…_

_Molesto?_

_Sí.._

_Hn_

**Este fue un poco más largo, no es que se note…¬¬ lamento no haber puesto mucho de sasusaku en este, pero quería poner en su lugar al anticuado señor Hekkai…jeje ¬¬**

**Como podrán notar, en el próximo capítulo habrá algún que otro enredo, así como algunos reclamos… eso no es un spoiler… puede que al final lo cambie y no suceda nada de lo que acabo de decir.**

**Otra cosa, gracias a los que han opinado, con algunas me he reído, con otras me he entusiasmado, ha sido genial! Sigan opinando, por favor…**

**Por cierto, una nota para quienes quieren ver un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia Universo Alterno: seguiré con esa historia en cuanto acabe con esta. Lo que sucede es que esta debo pensarla muy bien y los capítulos son mucho más cortos que los de la otra, así que esperen con paciencia… waiting will be worth…! **

**Bueno, ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo XIX**_

_Tú crees que si le dijera a las chicas que eres kawaii, me creerían?_

…_no lo sé… sin embargo, solo a ti te permito saber eso, así como llamarme así…¬//¬_

_Jajaja, está bien, será nuestro secreto…?_

_Hn, aa- _la abrazó por detrás mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa-

_Sabes?_

_hn?_

_Me gusta verte dormir…además eres abrazable…^//^_

_O//O- _se puso pensativo- _si tanto te gusta…podríamos dormir juntos…si te fueras a vivir conmigo…¬//¬_

_o//O!!_

_O//O!!!_

No se había dado cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta hasta que fue muy tarde…

----------------------------o---------------------------

_Entonces ustedes son la cabeza del clan Hekkai, del país del pantano… vinieron de muy lejos, cuáles serían sus motivos?_

_Buscamos a Uchiha Fugaku, con quien arreglamos una unión mediante el matrimonio de su hijo Uchiha Sasuke y mi hija Saori, aquí presente…_

_Me están diciendo que el teme está comprometido?!!_

_Qué es esa falta de respeto jovencito?!_

_Me temo que el matrimonio, así como el clan Uchiha que usted conoce, desaparecieron hace muchos años, Hekkai-dono._

_A qué se refiere?_

_El clan fue masacrado por Uchiha Itachi hace quince años, ahora él y su hermano menor, Sasuke, son los únicos que quedan…_

_Además no creo que Sasuke esté muy contento por saber que está comprometido…verdad baachan?_

_Cierto_

_No entiendo lo que quieren decir_

_Seré clara… a los hermanos Uchiha no les interesa el nivel social, aún cuando la fortuna del clan les pertenece. Ambos son shinobis inigualables y su vida es basada en sus conceptos de moralidad así como en los valores que han cultivado todos estos años…en cuanto a Sasuke, no esperen el respeto que buscan…_

_O que hable de buena gana con ustedes…¬¬_

_Eso, aún no me lo puedo creer… eso, no es posible…!_

_Como sea, ellos no tienen criados, lo hacen todo por su cuenta, por lo cual no los recibirán en su casa… así que pueden tomar algunas habitaciones del complejo para visitas del hokage, o ir a un hotel…_

_Cuándo podremos hablar con ellos? El trato fue hecho y el chico sigue con vida, el matrimonio será realizado…!_

_Yo no les recomendaría meterse de esa forma en la vida personal de Sasuke…en cuanto a su pregunta, creo que mañana Sasuke y Sakura deberían haber llegado…_

---------------------o--------------------

Era de madrugada, ya habían hablado de eso… la verdad no sabían si los demás lo verían de manera correcta para dos personas que recién acaban de entablar una relación, pero se sabe bien que a Sasuke poco le importa lo que digan los demás- excepto tal vez su hermano- y a la _nueva_ Sakura tampoco le preocupaba mucho eso.

Cuando entraron con todo el equipaje, Kei se despertó y corrió hacia su amo moviendo su cola. Fue algo rápido, por lo visto Itachi no solo había paseado al lobezno, sino que también lo había entrenado.

Sakura saludó y acarició el pelaje de su "peluche" favorito. Después siguió a Sasuke hasta su habitación, donde comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas. Entonces Sasuke se fue al baño y se cambió, al salir vestía una pantaloneta que usaba de vez en cuando para dormir, y no llevaba camisa- cosa que dejó a Sakura con un severo sonrojo-. Luego fue el turno de Sakura, quien salió del baño con una simple y cómoda pj de camisa de tirantes y unos shorts cortos.

La cama de Sasuke era grande, matrimonial. Ellos se acomodaron y no se despertaron de su sueño sino hasta la tarde, cuando Itachi- porque todos saben que a los hermanos mayores les gusta molestar un poquito, e Itachi no es la excepción- abrió la puerta corrediza un poco y dejó que Kei entrara y se subiera a la cama con ellos mientras él se recostaba sonriendo en el marco de la puerta.

--------------------o-----------------------

Saori no era feliz. En estos momentos estaba triste, sabía que su padre no descansaría hasta que ella y el chico Uchiha no estuvieran casados. Solo por una conexión más a la nobleza! Si por ella fuera, se iría de casa con sus dos amigos y buscaría su camino hacia la felicidad… algo le decía que Sasuke no quería ese matrimonio, así como también descubrió- para su alegría secreta interna- que tampoco Ryuu lo quería. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, entonces debía buscar la manera de ganarse la confianza del joven y de esa manera idear un plan entre los dos para que el matrimonio fuera anulado.

Mientras, caminaba al lado de su padre rumbo a la casa principal de la villa Uchiha. Ikida le había deseado suerte, y Ryuu le había dicho muchas cosas con la mirada, cosas que ella había comprendido a medias, pero que le daban cierta fuerza interior.

El lugar era un poco tétrico. Solitario. Vacío. La verdad le daba miedo. Por lo que había escuchado de Ikida, ambos hermanos habían asesinado a varias personas fuera de la masacre del clan… el hecho de tener que pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que sentía cierta lujuria por la sangre la aterrorizaba… y más si era feo…

--------------------------o---------------------------

Los dos hermanos, junto con Sakura y Kei, se habían preparado y de paso habían llamado a Ayame para que fuera con ellos a celebrar en secreto la relación del Uchiha menor y la médico. De forma que estaban los cinco comiendo felices al aire libre bajo el hermoso cielo de un atardecer.

Cuando ya hubo anochecido se fueron todos a la residencia, donde pasarían la noche. Situación nada incómoda ni extraña dado que Sakura se había ido a vivir allí y Ayame era la prometida y madre del bebé de Itachi.

Como cualquier día normal, se fueron a dormir. Sasuke y Sakura irían a ver a Naruto al día siguiente para dar su informe de la misión.

---------------------o---------------------

_Ayer fuimos a buscarlos. Encontramos la residencia pero no había gente en ella…_

_Eso depende de la hora a la cual haya ido…_

_En la tarde_

_En la tarde… pasadas las tres, Sakura, Kei, mi otouto, mi prometida, y yo nos fuimos a comer al aire libre al jardín privado. Es lógico que no nos encontrara en ese momento._

_Entonces el teme y Sakura-chan ya llegaron? Y por qué no me avisaron?_

_Llegaron en la madrugada y se despertaron extremadamente tarde…_

_Eeehhhh??!! Sakura-chan durmió allí?!_

_Aa, ahora vive con nosotros…_

Saori miraba sorprendida al Uchiha mayor. Si así de apuesto era, cómo sería el menor??? Además su comportamiento y personalidad no coincidían con los de alguien que asesinó a todo su clan… aunque sus ojos negros eran difíciles de descifrar…

La puerta se abrió, entraron Sasuke y Sakura, muy unidos, junto con Kei- a lo cual Naruto recibió un temblor en su columna-.

_Ahh, otouto, Sakura… por fin llegaron…(^^)_

_Hn…_

_Hola Naruto…!_

_Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!!_

_Usuratonkashi…_

Saori no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ese era su prometido??!!!!! KAMI!!!!

**Bueno, ya comenzó el final…espero les vaya gustando. Dentro de poco debería ir terminando… intentaré hacer que los próximos capítulos sean un poco más informativos y extensos, de forma que avance un poco más rápido… les parece?**

**Bueno, opinen…!**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo XX**_

Ryuu observó preocupado las facciones de Saori mientras miraba a Sasuke. No le cabía duda que era un rival increíblemente fuerte.

Saori se retractó inmediatamente de su pensamiento de que los hombres se volvían feos cuando de niños eran lindos… ahora pensaba que no todos los hombres eran feos después de su niñez…

_Hn_

_Teme…! Trajiste de nuevo a esa bestia!_

_Kei NO es una bestia!_

_Hai hai..¬¬ y tú no eres suavecito…_

_O.O!! te dije que tampoco soy suavecito!!!_

_Naruto, cierra el pico!_

_Pero Sakura-chaann! Ahh, ya sé! Tú sí nos puedes decir si el teme es suavecito o no!! Ne, Sakura-chan?? ^^_

_Etto…yo…-_sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, comenzó a temblar aunque casi no se notaba-_ no sé de qué estás hablando, Naruto…_

_Hmp, ahí lo tienes, yo NO soy suavecito!_

_je, otouto se salvó de ésta…_

_Bueno, como sea… Naruto, este es el informe de la misión, aunque ya todos saben cómo terminó…_

Puso sobre la mesa el portafolio delgado y en cuanto se dio la vuelta para irse junto con su novio secreto- pues solo Itachi y Ayame sabían de su relación-, se percató de la presencia de los demás.

_Oh, disculpen, ustedes quiénes son…?_

_Él es el señor Hekkai, los de atrás son sus criados… y ella es Hekkai Saori… la prometida del teme…_

_La qué…?_

_Hn, creo que se equivocaron de persona…_

_Uchiha Sasuke…tu padre te comprometió hace años con mi hija, y como miembro de la nobleza es tu deber cumplir…!_

…

Sakura salió rápidamente de la oficina, dando un portazo que hizo temblar la habitación- para susto de los Hekkai-, a lo cual Sasuke se enfadó realmente con el señor desconocido que acaba de generar su primer conflicto con su novia. El ambiente se volvió frío, tenso. Saori presenció cómo esos ojos vacíos se volvían rojos hasta revelar el Mangekyou sharingan, ella retrocedió asustada.

_Jejejeje, teme…tranquilízate un poco, quieres? Jejeje_

_Sasuke…-_ Itachi posó una mano sobre su hombro para que se controlara un poco-

_Itachi…_- el aludido volvió a ver a su otouto, el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre con esa voz solo significaba que Sasuke no estaba para nada de buenas-

_Yo tampoco sabía nada hasta hoy… tendré el contrato en casa para que lo veas…_

_Aa…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, tú…_

…_no me interesa lo que tenga que decir…_

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se fue a buscar a Sakura inmediatamente. Saori lo entendió todo… tenía que verlo pronto…

--------------------------o-----------------------

Estaba en el claro cercano al lago. Era su lugar predilecto, desde hacía muchos años. Quizás en sus ojos no habían lágrimas amenazando por salir, no aún, solo había una cierta falta de brillo por el dolor interno que sentía.

Comprometido, quién lo pensaría!! El problema es que por una parte sabía que él la amaba, y que no le sería fácil tomar una decisión, pues porque por la otra parte también sabía que era algo del clan… el clan…

Su mente divagaba tanto, daba tantas vueltas que no se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba detrás suyo estudiando su expresión, esperando a que ella notara su presencia…

Entonces dio un respingo y lo volvió a ver. Se puso en pie y se posicionó frente a él. Ella bajó su mirada.

_Entonces… te casarás?_

… _no lo sé… le pedí a nii-san que llevara el documento a casa para revisarlo bien…_

…

_Sakura…yo…_

_No importa…_

_Ie, sí importa… yo quiero estar contigo. Dijimos que ambos haríamos que esto funcionara… solo no quiero que dejes de intentarlo…_

_Tú… Sasuke-kun… te amo…_

_Arigatou… Sakura…_

La abrazó y enterró su cara entre su cuello y su hombro, respirando la fragancia de la pelirrosa. Ella le correspondió al abrazo con firmeza. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo.

_Sabes? La verdad es que sí eres suavecito…_

_Hn…¬//¬ ni se te ocurra decírselo a Naruto…_

_Por? Estaría persiguiéndote el resto de tu existencia por eso…_

_Aa… es molesto…_

_Jiji ^^_

_¿??_

Al rato se fueron a almorzar. Sasuke no es alguien de contacto en público, pero la sola presencia de los Hekkai y el arreglo de matrimonio entre los clanes le hizo sacar un poco de su aire "a mí nadie me manda", así que decidió caminar tomando la mano de Sakura y entrelazando sus dedos… No es que no le gustara, de hecho se sentía muy bien, le agradaba… pero no quería que las demás personas se dieran cuenta del rubor que cubría sus mejillas por el contacto público… ese rubor era algo que solamente su hermano y su Sakura podían ver.

------------------------------o--------------------------

_Los rumores se esparcen muy rápido…_

_En serio?_

_Tanto los llegaste a detestar en tan poco tiempo que comenzaste a andar con Sakura de la mano en público?_

…

_Como sea, tenemos una visita…_

_..hn?_

_Sasuke-san…_

_Ella…qué hace aquí?_

…

_Entiendo que no quiere el matrimonio que nuestros padres prepararon para nosotros… sin embargo me gustaría hablar con usted a solas…_

_No tengo de qué hablar con usted…_

_Los dejaré… le diré a Sakura…_

_Aa…- _Itachi se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta-_…_

_Yo… le seré sincera… usted es muy apuesto… tiene todo lo que físicamente una mujer desea…incluso yo podría llegar a sentir lujuria por usted…_

_Al punto_

_Yo tampoco quiero el matrimonio. Mi padre solo busca una conexión de nuestro clan hacia la nobleza_

_Patético_

_Sí. _

_Me sorprende. Dijo que posiblemente podría sentir lujuria hacia mí, por mi físico_

_Cierto. Se ve que usted es culto, muy inteligente. Pero yo jamás podría leer su mirada, al menos no como lo hace su compañera_

…

_No crea que soy como mi padre, aunque le guardo respeto no me gusta su forma de ser… si yo pudiera me alejaría de ese mundo… yo confío más en la información de Ikida y de Ryuu… sé perfectamente que ustedes mantienen una relación amorosa…_

_Hn…entiendo. Puedo decir por eso que ella es su mejor amiga, y que usted alberga sentimientos por él…_

_O//O_

_Hn… vuelvo a preguntar, cuál es su punto?_

_Démosle lo que desea…._

_Qué?!!_

_No me malinterprete… ustedes son ninjas, no? Tienen poder… además se nota que usted y el hokage son buenos amigos… el documento claramente dice que la ceremonia ha de ser oficiada por la persona de mayor autoridad en la aldea…_

_Hn… entiendo…necesito tiempo_

_Por supuesto, sin embargo tenga en cuenta que mi padre no esperará mucho. Hace unos momentos fue a hablar con Naruto-san para que preparara los documentos legales de traspaso de bienes así como de nominación…_

_Una semana. La boda será en una semana…_

_Hai…_

**Jejeje, esto está divertido. Hey, he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews! Por qué? – bueno, no es que con los anteriores recibiera muchos, sin embargo ahora es solo uno! (T_T)- espero que les siga gustando la historia… dentro de poco termina!! Y vendrá lo que muchos esperan…el lemon…¬¬ hentais…**

**Bueno, ja ne! Opinen por favor!!!!!!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	21. What you were waiting for!: LEMON!

_**Capítulo XXI**_

Ella lo había escuchado, desde el "démosle lo que quiere" al "nos casaremos en una semana"... ella realmente no entendía nada y no podía separarse de él así, de la nada, porque no tenía más dónde ir y pasar la noche, exceptuando donde sus padres- aunque claro, allí no iría, eso sería como decirles que volvería a vivir con ellos-.

Debía luchar por él? Pero, de qué manera? Solo una pasaba por su mente- pues ningún hombre se podría resistir a eso... el problema es que Sasuke no es ningún hombre..- y se resolvió a llevarla a cabo.

Lo estaba esperando en la habitación que ambos compartían, vestida solamente con una bata que usualmente era para cuando se sale de cama… en cuanto él entró, cerró con cerrojo la puerta.

_Sakura?_

_Sasuke-kun…yo..._

_No pude evitar notarte tras la puerta del salón…_

_Lo-lo siento…_

_Relájate…-_ se acerca y la acarició los brazos-_oye, vamos a dormir…_

_No dirás nada?_

… _en realidad…me gustaría preguntarte algo…_

…_?_

_Pero creo que es demasiado pronto…-_ se volvió y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en su usual atuendo de ir a dormir: bóxers-

_Sasuke-kun?_

_Hn?_

_Yo…quiero pedirte que me hagas tuya…hoy…_

_O//O sa-Sakura…-_ la volvió a ver un poco sonrojado por la solicitud-

Ella fue acercándose lentamente, con timidez se diría, hasta quedar a solo un paso del desnudo torso de su novio.

_Sakura…yo…_

_No quieres…?_

_No, no es eso… es solo que es mi primera vez también…y me gustaría que estuvieras completamente segura de eso… solo hemos estado juntos por casi una semana…_

_Eso lo sé… es solo que…_

_Shh, Sakura… no te presiones… dime, tú realmente lo quieres?_

_Hai…_

Sasuke eliminó la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella aspiró su aroma y dirigió sus manos al cinto de su bata, pero él la detuvo.

_No… aún no…_

La besó suavemente, tomándola tiernamente por el cuello, luego sus manos se desplazaron hacia su cintura. Después, la acercó más, abrazándola, una mano en su espalda inferior y la otra en la nuca.

Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda, haciendo que la respiración de él se disparara.

Los besos eran suaves, luego se volvieron más fogosos y salvajes. Ella entreabrió sus labios y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca, arrancándole un gemido a la pelirrosa, lo cual estimuló a Sasuke y lo motivó a continuar y besar su cuello y lamer su oreja. Los gemidos y los suspiros ahogados lo estaban volviendo loco, sobre todo cuando la mano de ella se dirigió a acariciar y masajear su cuero cabelludo.

Finalmente se desesperaron y Sasuke retiró el cinto de la bata, dejándola caer y ambos contuvieron la respiración unos segundos. Él por verla desnuda, ella esperando que su cuerpo fuera del agrado de su novio…

Sasuke estaba hipnotizado por la belleza que tenía ante sus ojos. Esa nívea y sedosa piel, esas piernas, su cintura… sus pechos redondeados y erguidos… sus labios hinchados y un poco enrojecidos por los besos, y sus ojos esmeralda oscurecidos por el placer…

Con timidez acercó una de sus manos a uno de sus senos. Lo tocó contorneándolo, luego lo tomó completamente y frotó un poco el pezón, admirando cómo ella entrecerraba los ojos debido a la placentera sensación.

Besó su cuello nuevamente, bajó y tomó uno de sus senos entre sus labios. Lo besó, lo mordisqueó un poco, lo lamió y lo mamó- en todo el sentido de la palabra-. Luego se desplazó al otro y repitió la acción mientras una de sus manos se dirigía y trazaba suavemente el contorno de los labios púbicos de su novia. Comenzó a masturbarla lentamente. Cuando se cansó de hacer de todo volvió a sus labios y los besó suavemente. Ella decidió tomar un poco de la acción en sus manos y le bajó los bóxers sorprendiéndolo por la acción repentina.

Se separó de sus labios y comenzó a trazar un camino hacia abajo, por su pecho y sus abdominales, cuando llegó abajo abrió los ojos al ver el miembro erecto. La verdad nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo totalmente, y las veces que había escuchado a las otras enfermeras hablar de sus experiencias de hacerles exámenes que requerían ese estado en los pacientes no habían sido prometedoras: todas hablaban de lo feos y arrugados que eran… quizás el de Sasuke también era así, pero no lo sabría aún pues en estos momentos estaba duro como nada y por su mente solo pasaba la palabra _hermoso_… además de que era un poco grueso y largo…

Cuando iba con su equipo a los baños termales, del otro lado- recordemos que son baños separados- solo se escuchaban los insultos y reclamos que Naruto le hacía a Sai por criticar sus atributos físicos, arguyendo que él sí tenía y que estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Ninguno en el equipo se había salvado de sus críticas, ni Yamato ni Kakashi… sin embargo nunca había escuchado ninguna dirigida hacia Sasuke… aún cuando él también estaba allí con ellos. Quizás era porque no hallaba qué decir, o tal vez el miedo de que el heredero al poderoso clan apareciera por la noche en su habitación y lo dejara sin posibilidades de volver a tener hijos…

Pero ahora eso no importaba, la sola visión de ese miembro la deslumbraba y sin poder evitarlo lo besó de manera muy húmeda en el glande, causando un jadeo, gemido y que el pulso del Uchiha comenzara a temblar y a acelerarse incontrolablemente. Satisfecha, le lamió un poco más para después volver a verlo a los ojos y tomarlo con la mano y masajearlo un poco procurando no acercarlo al orgasmo, ella quería que se viniera en su interior con ella…

Se abrazaron y se dirigieron a la cama, ella se colocó un poco nerviosa, boca abajo, dejando sus piernas abiertas. Sasuke se posicionó detrás de ella y ambos sintieron cómo su glande rozó su húmeda entrada, enviando una corriente por sus columnas. Él la abrazó y le rozaba los pezones con una mano mientras con la otra la masturbaba lentamente, lo cual la obligó inconscientemente a abrir más sus piernas para sentir más… él le besó la espalda y llegó a su trasero, el cual apretó un poco y levantó sus caderas hasta posicionarlas frente a su rostro. Aspiró el aroma de su cavidad y la besó, arrancando un sonoro gemido de ella. Y luego se dedicó a darle sexo oral, el sabor de ella le embriagó y sedujo hasta provocarle su primer orgasmo de la noche. La bajó lentamente, dejándola recuperar un poco el aliento.

_Saku… date le vuelta…_

_Qué sucede?_

_Quiero verte….cuando nos unamos…_

Ella se volvió y quedó expectante por unos segundos, mientras él le besaba los labios, el cuello, el pecho y el vientre- donde se dejó respirar un poco, como teniendo algo en mente-, entonces le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, la besó e introdujo un poco su miembro.

Dolía, no podía negarlo, pero tomó toda su voluntad verlo a los ojos mientras perdía su virginidad. En cuanto él pasó su barrera lo abrazó con fuerza y algunas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas- las cuales él limpió con los pulgares-.

Comenzó a moverse en cuanto ella dejó de mostrar incomodidad con su penetración. Al principio fue lento y suave, después fue un poco más rápido, conforme las respiraciones se volvían agitadas y ella pedía más y más…

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos y jadeos, así como de fondo estaba el sonido de su unión- húmedo, resbaloso y un poco pegajoso-. En la penumbra solo se veían los cuerpos desnudos bañados en sudor moviéndose a un ritmo rápido y acompasado mientras sus lenguas danzaban entre ellas de acuerdo a los besos apasionados que se daban por la desesperación por alcanzar el orgasmo y por el placer creciente que sentían con cada penetración y embestida rápida entre sus sexos.

Y finalmente llegaron, ambos exhaustos y sin aliento, ahogando sus gemidos relativamente altos de placer puro y éxtasis en la boca del otro. Al separarse sus labios un hilo de saliva quedó suspendido entre ambos, el cual lamieron y él cayó sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla, estando aún dentro de ella menos endurecido y casi suave ya. Agitados intentaron recuperar sus alientos, sus brazos y piernas entrelazados, hasta que se durmieron…

**LEMON! LEMON! Jeje, no era eso lo que esperaban? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como quedó la escena ansiada por muchos… estaba pensando, les gustaría un epílogo? Por favor respondan a esa pregunta!! Y por favor opinen! Jeje, me gustaría saber si hay que sumar algo más en los lemon para próximas historias- que por cierto ya tengo muchas comenzadas y esperando ser publicadas…¬//¬ (^^)- . **

**Bueno, ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo XXII**_

_Yo… quería saber cómo iban los preparativos de la boda…_

_Creo que van bien… Sasuke-san me dijo que sería dentro de una semana… yo le pedí que pensara en algo…_

_No le entiendo…_

_Deja de hablarme así, Ryuu, tú sabes muy bien que cuando padre no está tanto Ikida como tú pueden hablarme como a cualquier otra persona, sin distinción de clases…_

_De acuerdo… Saori…_

_Mmm?_

_Tú, a ti qué te parece el señorito Sasuke-san?_

_La verdad… pues es realmente guapo, podría llamarse un dios, y se nota que es muy devoto a sus sentimientos, al menos eso es lo que noté cuando fui a hablar con él… sin embargo, pese a la perfección que posee… es muy frío y estoy segura de que cuando siente odio suele ser cruel… yo jamás podría ser feliz con alguien así…_

_Entiendo…_

_Sí… ahora que lo pienso, creo que él es todo lo contrario al cubo de hielo que conocemos cuando está con Haruno Sakura… realmente debe amarla…_

_Y ella debe entenderlo increíblemente…_

_Sí, tienes razón…_

_Saori… yo… estoy feliz que no te haya gustado Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Ie, sí me gusta, de hecho él podría ser el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona…_

_Oh…. Podría saber a quién le pertenece?_

_Jajaja, solamente si me respondes lo que te pregunte…_

_Hai._

_Dime, te gusta alguna chica?_

_Hai…¬//¬_

_La conozco?_

_Creo que definitivamente…_

_Y ella… lo sabe? Te quiere también?_

_Eso… lo deberías responder tú, Saori…_

-----------------------------o-------------------------------

Itachi se levantó cansado. En la gran parte de la noche anterior- digamos que unas buenas cinco horas- no pudo dormir. Las primeras horas fue porque no tenía sueño, aún cuando su cuerpo le pedía descanso, las otras restantes fue porque aún no lograba encontrarle una razón lógica o algo que le calmara de pensar que su hermano y Sakura habían comenzado su relación sentimental hacía pocos días y ya habían llevado su relación hasta la tercera base!! Kami! No llevaban ni un mes!

El cómo se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ellos no es necesario saberlo, no es que fuera algo penoso, es solo que el pensamiento no salía de su mente. Decidió levantarse de su cómoda cama y se dio una ducha refrescante de agua deliciosamente fría- N/A: qué rico!!!!- y se vistió para salir todo el día lejos de la aldea, o de cualquier lugar en donde pudiera toparse con su hermano y su novia… realmente sería la mejor opción puesto no se creía capaz de verlos a los ojos ese día…

---------------------------o------------------------------

_Mmm, no te levantes aún, es muy temprano…_

_Seguro?_

_Aa… Sakura?_

_Mmm?_

_Te acuerdas que anoche te dije que pensaba decirte algo pero no lo hice porque pensé que era muy pronto?_

_Mmm, ajammm…_

_Estuve pensando, y creo que es hora de que te lo diga… Sakura…yo…te amo…_

_O//O, Sasu… yo también te amo…mucho…_

_Saku… te gustaría ser mi esposa??_

_o//O!! Sasuke…tú…_

_no tienes que responder ya… solo quiero que sepas que no hay manera por la cual deje de amarte…_

-----------------------o-----------------------

Itachi llevaba bastante tiempo sin sufrir ataques por su enfermedad. Lo que antes lo estaba matando ahora no aparecía. La verdad es que Tsunade había recibido una de las cartas de Sakura explicándole sus descubrimientos, en especial ese y al cual le había creado un jutsu especial, el cual la sannin aprendió y pudo aplicar al cuerpo del joven Uchiha.

El tratamiento se le aplicaba dos veces al año, una como previsora y la otra por control. De esa manera la enfermedad había retrocedido considerablemente y se había debilitado bastante, dejándole la oportunidad a Itachi de poder realizar una vida lo más normal posible.

Ahora caminaba con un poco de prisa hacia su casa para que su hermano le hiciera el favor de acompañarlo al hospital y que le hicieran el tratamiento del segundo semestre. A no ser que Sakura se ofreciera y lo hiciera ella, después de todo fue ella quien creó el jutsu, no?

--------------------------------o---------------------------------

_será nuestro secreto?_

_Sí…_

_Bien, entonces será mejor que te vayas… no creo que a padre le guste verte salir de mi habitación a estar horas de la madrugada…_

_Pero te gusta la idea, no? ¬¬,_

_O//O bu-bueno…_

_No te preocupes… nos vemos, ahora duerme…_

Se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios. Después, salió de la habitación sigilosamente y se metió en la suya para descansar de un día _agotador_.

--------------------o------------------------

_**nota mental: es …WOW…! Con razón Sai no dice nada en cuanto lo ve…!!!**__no era necesario verificar eso¬¬, no te bastaba con lo de anoche? __**Jeje, pues… era solo curiosidad, además podría servir para presumir un poco…**__….estás mal mentalmente (¬¬´)…_

_Mmm, ya quieres levantarte? Uh? Qué es lo que ves tanto???(¬//¬)_

_Uh? Ah! Jajaja no, no- no es nada!!! (^//^) jejejejeje_

_Hn…Saku…te gustó?_

_Sí… me encantó Sasu…a ti?_

_Sí, mucho… también me gusta el sobrenombre…_

_En serio?_

_Aa… _

Decidieron que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en la cama, haciendo nada, así que tomaron un baño- juntos, pues Sasuke insistió en que ya no había qué esconder, a lo cual ella respondió que era algo muy personal… pero él detesta perder-. Dentro de la cuadriculada y pequeña extensión espacial que era el cuarto de ducha, se dieron una ducha… la verdad es que ambos no sabían qué hacer en esa situación, por lo que optaron por darle al cuartito el uso por el cual fue creado.

**Bien… tengo alguna sorpresita por allí para ustedes..jejeje sin embargo eso aún no sucederá… no se impacienten, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado, opinen!! **

**En cuanto a lo del epílogo… varios me han solicitado que lo haga, así que estoy pensando en qué poner en esa parte, que de fijo haré…**

**Bueno, ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo XXIII**_

Las personas cuchicheaban entre sí, algunas con desaprobación, otras por el hecho de hacerlo. Sería una ceremonia tranquila, al menos eso esperaba Sasuke mientras se vestía con su kimono negro y gris, formal.

Para un shinobi regular era una boda común y corriente. Para los que sabían la verdad- y los que eran buenos- no les era necesario entrar en el salón ceremonial para notar el intenso campo de genjutsu que gobernaba el lugar. Y el señor Hekkai no era shinobi…

----------------------o---------------------

No se hicieron votos en totalidad. Los que la gente escuchó no era más que el genjutsu hablando. Al igual que la firma de los documentos legales, pasando por alto que resultaron ser tres, no uno como en cualquier boda…

Tampoco hubo fiesta, los _recién casados_ se fueron a la habitación que compartirían durante una noche para consumar la unión. Todo a petición o exigencia del anticuado padre de Saori. .

No hace falta decir que la boda fue consumada… a lo cual el señor Hekkai insistió en que no se iría de vuelta a su casa sino hasta que recibiera la noticia de que tendría un nieto…

_Quiero matarlo…_

_Jajaja tranquilo… alégrate, por lo menos tienes a la señora Uchiha que tanto soñabas…_

… _pero igualmente… ese viejo es el demonio…_

_Déjales el trabajo a ellos… _

_Nos hemos vuelto delincuentes…_

_No más de lo que ya éramos…_

------------------------o------------------------

Naruto no le hablaba a Sasuke desde que supo que la boda se llevaría a cabo. No se enteró que Tsunade utilizó su anterior título de hokage para oficializar un par de documentos… y el muy idiota no notó el gran campo de genjutsu desplegado en la ceremonia.

_Ojaan, otro tazón…_

_Naruto, llevas 15 tazones de ramen! Sigo insistiendo en que eso no es saludable…_

_¿? Esto es la mitad de lo que comería en un día… además me da fuerzas para matar al teme por dejarte y casarse con Saori-neesan…_

… _la verdad no me molesta…_

_Segura? Sakura-chan! Él consumió la boda! Y el anciano ese les está pidiendo un hijo! De seguro está muy ocupado en las noches haciendo…_

_Haciendo??_

_Bueno… no… nada…_

_Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero te lo había dicho cuando llegué…ahora vivir con esto no es más que un reto más…_

_Ustedes se quieren… pero el teme valoró mucho lo del clan…_

_Cierto, Sasuke siempre ha sido así… no veo por qué te extrañas… Naruto, hay cosas que pasan…_

…_en cuanto lo vea lo mato!_

_Ni se te ocurra! No quiero que el bebé se quede sin padre…_

_Uh?_

-----------------------o---------------------

_Bonito genjutsu… _

_Aa…_

_Sin embargo sigo sintiendo que fallé como maestro…_

_Por Naruto?_

_Aa… _

_Dobe…_

_Aa… y bien? Cómo se lo dirás?_

_Hn, no lo haré… dejaremos que se dé cuenta solo… además es tan ruidoso que informaría de inmediato a mi suegro…_

_Hmmmm tienes razón…_

_Esperaremos a que se vaya… _

_..._

-------------------------o------------------------

Había crecido un poco rápido, cosa que Naruto había notado de primera entrada. Y se había entrenado muy bien. Era rápido y fuerte. Pero solo era mimado con Itachi, Ayame, Sasuke y Sakura… y tal vez con Saori. Pero al padre de la última lo asustaba cada vez que podía, y lo hacía adrede. Éste sabía que lo disfrutaba…

Así que Hekkai Gin fue llamado un día a la residencia del clan. Kei lo sorprendió y lo acorraló en una esquina, hasta que Itachi llegó y lo llamó- riéndose por el parecido de la actitud de Sasuke con su mascota hacia Gin-.

_Insisto en que una familia de su clase y su apellido debería tener al menos un criado…_

_No se preocupe por eso, será parte de lo que discutiremos ahora._

…_?_

_Antes que nada queremos decirle que Saori está embarazada, ayer se le hicieron los exámenes de confirmación en el hospital. Están en ese sobre en la mesa. Por lo cual no tiene por qué retrasar más su vuelta a su tierra._

_Eso suena un poco ofensivo de su parte…_

_Me malinterpretó, no es de mi parte, su llegada a Konoha y el matrimonio de Sasuke con Saori-san no han sido del agrado de mi otouto… sin embargo esta noticia le ha dado cierta alegría ya que Sasuke siempre quiso renacer el clan desde que yo lo masacré…_

…_entiendo…_

_En cuanto a lo del criado… tiene pensado en comprar los servicios de Ryuu-san y de Ikida-san… todo a una insistida solicitud de su hija. Dijo que eran de confianza y que no estaría en paz hasta que ellos la atendieran como sus criados._

_No tengo problemas con Ryuu, pero en cuanto a Ikida, creo que no saldrán muy…_

_Creo que no me entendió… no pensamos comprarlos, eso nos parece inhumano. Nosotros trabajamos por contrato, ellos recibirán salario a cambio de sus servicios. Además en los documentos de la dote decía que parte de ella eran dos criados de Saori-san, de su escogencia… ella solicitó a Ryuu-san y a Ikida-san._

_De acuerdo! Se pueden quedar! Eso es todo?_

_Sí, puede retirarse, ya sabe dónde está la entrada._

**Bien, el epílogo ya está decidido. Éste fue corto. Por cierto, no importa en qué momento haya sido publicado esta historia, opinen, siempre voy a aceptar sus comentarios… **

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


	24. Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

_Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui! Ya dejen de lanzar kunais! Es hora de cenar!_

…

_Mientras no sea ramen…_

_Tú crees? _

_Hn_

_Jaja ya te pareces a mi papá…_

_Cierto otouto…un poco más y terminas igual a él…_

_Oe Itachi…_

_Mm? Nani?_

_Cómo te va con las misiones?_

_Pues… creo que bien… aunque Kakashi-sensei es muy vago…_

_Ves? Te lo dije… _

_Saben algo?_

_Hn?_

_Mañana me ascienden a jounin…_

_Sugee primo Shisui! Y solo tienes 12 años!!_

_Aa… pero ustedes no se asombren mucho, acaso no tienen 8 y son chuunin?_

_Jejeje_

_Aún más me sorprende que terminaran en el mismo equipo…_

_Aa, lo hizo Naruto… e incluyó a su hija…¬¬_

_¿?_

_Es muy molesta y ruidosa…_

_Hn? De quién hablan?_

_Tousan!!_

_De Shana…_

_Ahh… a quién le gusta??_

_A ninguno… aunque no sé Sasuke…¬¬,_

_OO, no es cierto tousan…_

_Jajaja bueno, ya han jugado mucho. Es hora de comer…_

_Hai_

Comieron y luego se fueron a alistar para dormir.

_Cómo está?_

_Bien… _

_Te imaginas que Naruto estuviera viendo escondido en algún sitio? Descubriría que eres un Uchiha suavecito y enamorado…_

_Hn…lo mato…_

_Jajaja… tiene tus ojos… se parece mucho a ti…_

_Aa, pero su cabello es rosa… me gusta…_

_Qué bueno… al menos sé que mi cabello te agrada…¬¬_

_Hn, siempre lo has sabido…_

_No siempre, cuando estábamos en el equipo 7 eras un cubo de hielo…_

… _pero te gustaba…_

_Mmm_

_¿???_

_Jaja, vamos, deja ya a Mikoto… papá enamorado y sobre protector…_

…

_No le va a pasar nada a tu princesita. Dudo mucho que alguien quiera entrar en esta casa llena de Uchihas y con Kei alrededor…_

_Hn_

Salieron dejando a la pequeña dormir y se fueron a su habitación.

_Sabías qué descubrí hoy?_

_Nani?_

_Que a Ita-chan lo persiguen las niñas… con razón anda de mal humor últimamente… también a Sasu lo persiguen… y Shisui ha estado saliendo mucho últimamente…_

_Aa, se ve a escondidas con Hinamori…_

_La hija de Saori y Ryuu?_

_Aa… Gin quiere visitarnos para instruir a su nieta a la nobleza_

_Tsk…_

_Recibirá un duro golpe…_

_No fingirán?_

_Ie, además… tengo una familia por la qué dar cara…_

-----------------------o----------------------

_Teme!_

_Usuratonkashi… _

_Ne, vamos a comer ramen!_

…

_Vamos! Por lo menos un tazón!_

…

_TT_

… _está bien… vamos…_

_Yai!!! _

…_dobe_

_Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…_

_Nani? Ichirakus se expande?_

_En serio?_

…

_Bueno, la noticia es que Hinata y yo tendremos otro miembro en la familia…_

… _felicidades…supongo…_

_Eh? TEME! Por qué lo dices? Se supone que estás feliz porque tu mejor amigo agranda su familia!_

_La idea de que sea niño y salga como tú aterroriza…_

_TEME!_

-----------------------o----------------------

_Sigo creyendo que es buena idea que aprendan a cocinar…_

…

_Las recetas del abuelo?_

…_él solo cocina ramen…¬¬_

_Esto es molesto… aún no veo qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto…_

_Pues… convivencia con tus primos?^^_

…_eso es solo para no quedarte solo¬¬_

_Hn, es posible…_

_Vamos, no es tan aburrido…_

_Es mejor que las sesiones de meditación de Neji-san?_

_Aa… _

… _bueno…_

_Si no queda de otra…_

…

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia. No niego que hay algunas partes que definitivamente no quedaron como yo quería… pero ya está hecho.**

**Ahora pienso tomarme algún tiempo y luego comienzo a terminar Universo Alterno… no le falta mucho, pero sus capítulos son mucho más grandes que éstos.**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


End file.
